Solar and Lunar Induction
by Mew-the-Dark-Matter-buster1
Summary: This story will have multiple inductions. Lunala, Solgaleo, Necrozma, the Tapu, Silvally, and Marshadow officially inducted into the group of Legendary Pokemon. Sun and Moon inducted into the Alolan Hall of Fame. Stream-lined mixed content of USUM and Pokemon Moon. Updated sporadically. Kirito, get out of my mind and stop trying to make the characters badass Gary/Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

AN:I will talk about my renditions of the character Moon and Sun first. I also do not have a set schedule for updating this story, so you will have to be patient. Whenever I update a story it may be either a new chapter or a revision in a chapter that is already posted. For example, I may post chapter 2 on a date with x amount of information, then on a later date I will update chapter 2 so that it will have x+ y information. Basically a chapter's contents is not set in stone until I decide it is done.

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful night on Melemele Island, one of the four main islands in the Alola region. The pikipek were sleeping in some of the palm trees, the Alolan ratatta and raticate were running around, looking for food, and the yungoose were asleep in their nests on Route 1. The Abra who lived on Route 2 slept quite peacefully. The overall sense of peace that was on Melemele also existed on the other three main Alolan islands. Most of the people, both Pokemon trainers and those who were not, were all tucked in their beds. However, there were 2 exceptions, and it just so happened that these 2 trainers would one day be the most famous people in all of Alola. Their names would be written down into the Alolan legends for the remarkable feats they had achieved. They would have fought side-by-side together and had both helped each other out during their adventures. Their names: Champion Moon and Champion Sun.

Despite how cliche these names may have been, they actually fit them very well. The female, Sun, was quite gorgeous, despite the fact that she was only eleven. Supposedly, when her mother and father had seen her twenty minutes after she had been born, their faces lit up with so much joy, that their faces started literally glowing. The nurses complained later on in jest it that the glow from her parents would have made an umbreon's Flash look like a dim candle in comparison. When her mother had seen her, she had called her daughter her Sunshine. Her father told her mother that even though he liked the name, he thought is was too long. Eventually they negotiated the name to Sun. The name also fit quite snug because she was born on the day of the summer solstice. During the time that Sun grew up, it became clear that her cheery and outgoing personality was quite infectious. Whenever she smiled, it was nearly impossible for you to not smile with her.

* * *

The male, and slightly younger brother of Sun, had a very different type of personality and birth. Moon, in his own way was quite handsome when he was eleven. He was born with some complications, unlike like his sister. Unlike his sister, he was not born in a hospital. He was born on Mt. Silver. To say his mother had difficulties giving birth to him is an understatement. The one thing that helped make up for the cold temperatures, and the treacherous climb up the mountain, was the great view his parents had of the celestial bodies up there in the sky. The highlight of that night, in hindsight, might seem quite scripted, but while his parents snuggled him close to them, a gap opened in the clouds to reveal a full moon in the night sky. It was at that time that the newborn infant opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw on that night was the moon, which glimmered much more brightly and clearly than normal. His parents looked up at the moon, but they averted their eyes. For them, the moonlight was too bright. Strangely, when they looked at their newborn son, they were quite surprised.

Instead of staring at their faces, their baby was staring up at the moon, his eyes opened wide. He stared up at the moon not taking his eyes off of it for a good two minutes. Then, something peculiar happened. Little sounds started coming out of their babies mouth. At first it was garbled baby noises, then, some strange sounds came out of the boy. Finally, recognizable sounds started issuing for his mouth. "Mmm! Mmmm! Mmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmooo! Mmmmoooo! Mmmooooo! Mmmooooon! Mmooonnn! Mooon! Mooon!" To say his parents were surprised would have been a understatement. Here their son was, and he had already come so close to learning his first word. The feelings they felt were a mixture of bewilderment, shock, and pride. Their son was already speaking on his first day out of the womb.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard some of the snow around them move. There was no wind blowing right now, so it could not have been the wind that moved it. When they turned toward the sound, they were surprised by what they saw. The father spoke first: "Who are you? Show yourself." As soon as he finished speaking a creature floated up into their line of sight and about 5 feet away from them, hovering about a foot above the ground: it was a Lunatone. Before Moon's father could say anything else, a Clefairy jumped up into view. It was soon followed by a Nidorina, a Jigllypuff, and a Chancy. They stood there, waiting, until a foreign, but gentle voice sounded from above the two parents. " _Greetings, humans._ " When the parents looked above them, they saw a creature that had only been described of in myths. It was a Cresselia.

When the father recovered from his shock, he then asked some of the most cliched questions that have ever been asked when someone is either confused or in denial. "What is going on here? Am I imagining all of this? Is this some kind of dream?"H fell onto his knees and faced toward the ground, his back bent forward as he continued his list of questions. "Why is my son speaking already at day one? What did I do to get Cresselia's attention? Is this a deus ex machina?" Sweatdrops did not appear on Cresselia's face, but a frown did come on her face.

Cresselia responded: " _I believe that you did wish to have a gifted child about 1 year ago in your sleep. Do you now wish that was not the case? I could wake up Jirachi if that is what you would want._ "

The father stopped himself from asking another question as he pondered that thought, and what its implications were. For a minute he thought, then, lifting his eyes up to the moon, and squinting up at it, he made his decision. "No Cresselia, I am his father. What kind of father would I be if I just tossed his life away like a filthy rag? I would be no better than the awful fathers in this world who have abandoned their wives, sons, and daughters for their own selfish reasons. Brock's father Flint, Ash Ketchem's father, and even the Battle Legend Red's father were either killed or abandoned their wives for their Pokemon journeys. I would be no more better than them if I rejected my own son just because he spoke sooner than other kids. I am truly grateful to you and Jirachi for allowing my dream and wish to come true. What I do not understand is why. Why would you choose to fulfill my wish out of many who might have made a similar wish. "

Cresselia answerd: " _Because of Celebi and Dialga._ " Before he could interrupt her, Cresselia further explained: " _I do not know exactly why, but Celebi, Mew, Dialga, Arceus, and Palkia have started showing extreme interests in monitoring the actions of Pokemon trainers with great potential, and their progeny. I have been told by Celebi that when your child was about 6 months in the womb he felt that your child has great potential. I do not know how much, but I think that it would take a lot for them all to be interested in the same trainer at the same time. I think I even heard Arceus mutter he might be a Gary Sue, though I have no idea what that means._ "

"..."

"..."

It was at this time when his wife snickered. "Hehehe, sometimes I wonder if you actually are Red in disguise." Her husband fumed, but said nothing. "In any case, what should we name him? We never figured out a name to give him. I was thinking of calling him Michael, but I am not so sure that that name will fit anymore. What do you think. " She looked at her husband and waited for her husband to reply.

"I think we do not need to pick his name for him. It was already decided. His name will be Moon." He said it with such finality that it caused her to pause and wonder. A name like that was extremely uncommon, but then, the name Red was also not a common name, yet a lot of people she knew were comfortable saying the name of one of the most prestigious Pokemon trainers of recent times. "Hehe, that name is quite fittingly ironic. Here we are on Mt. Silver, on a night with a full moon, surrounded by Pokemon that all use a Moon Stone in order to evolve, or Pokemon that represent the moon itself. And what is even more ironic is that our son's first word is "moon." Can all these things be a coincidence? I largely suspect that is not the case. " He turned his face toward her. "I think that it was fate or destiny that brought us here. It was here that I faced him, Red, long ago. Does it not strike you as odd that my son would be born here on Mt. Silver, the place where I challenged Red, who is arguably the strongest trainer in the world? No, something grand has happened here. Did not Cresselia say that Arceus himself was interested in our boy? I think that our boy is going to be special one day. What he will do though I do not know."

She stared at her husband and looked into his silver eyes. She delved into his deep, silver irises, which were more enticing in the moonlight. The sheer knowledge and wisdom that were in them reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place. Her thoughts and the moment were interrupted when Cresselia levitated in-between them and cut off their gazes.

" _Ahem, Sorry to interrupt you two, but there is something I need to tell you._ " Both of the humans turned their gaze toward Cresselia as she levitated higher in the sky. " _I was told by Mew that you should expect to see a strange person named Kukui to show up to your house with some Pokemon from a far away region. Gold, he may want to challenge you eventually, so you need to be prepared._ "

The father, now identified as Gold, smiled before looked at his wife. "Don't worry Silver my love, I promise to be present as much as I can in our little Moon's life. I will spend my dying breath with him if I have to. "

* * *

Ten years passed, and Gold, Sun and Moon's father, enjoyed every day he spent with his son and daughter. However, the family's happiness was not to last, because on Moon's 10th birthday, the day he wanted to start on his own Pokemon journey, disaster struck. Moon was about to leave his house in Pallet Town when his dad had a heart-attack. Gold's Raichu tried to keep him alive by using Thunderbolt on his trainer, but despite his efforts his trainer's Aura left his body. By the time the doctors got there, it was too late to save him. And true to his world Gold had died next to his son and daughter. His wife Silver went through s stage of grieve and depression that lasted a few months. His body was buried in Mt. Silver. Several of the regional professors showed up to the funeral, but of all of the people who visited, the most iconic visitors were Lance and Red. After the ceremony was over, and almost everybody had left, the only ones who were still there were Silver, Sun, Moon, and Red. They stayed there a while, Red not saying anything. Then Silver addressed Red. "You know, I am really glad you visited. He would have given up his champion status and given it back to you in order to challenge you again. He really admired you. You were his idol, and before I met him you were mine. If I had not met him first, I would have challenged you. "

Red said nothing, but a hint of a smile formed on his face which threatened to destroy his iconic expressionless face. He nodded, then looked down at Moon, who came over and hugged him. Moon whimpered as he said: "When he was still alive, my dad would often talk about when he challenged you. He said you were his toughest opponent yet. He was so exhilarated by the experience that he felt almost like he was talking to you, and you to him, without saying any words. He could feel the strong bonds you had with your Pokemon, and was quite impressed. He felt a felling of companionship and equality with you that he felt as if you were his own brother. Ever since then he said he can't think of you as anything else but a brother. " Red's eyebrow lifted slightly, but Moon did not notice. "Ever since then, I have been wanting to have my own Pokemon journey, so that I could go and collect Gym badges, and challenge strong trainers. Then I would challenge the Elite Four, and when I am done with that I would train until I could challenge you. I want to feel what he felt when he challenged you. Will you please battle me when I am older Uncle Red?"

It was at this point that Red tensed. Uncle Red? He looked down at the young boy, who was clinging to his red jacket in desperation. He stood silently, trying to come up with his answer. After about a minute, Moon Looked up at Red when he felt something drop onto his head. He looked up to see a sight that had not been seen for over two decades: Red was crying.

* * *

The author fell out of his chair as someone else dressed up as Red toppled over his chair. "How dare you show Red crying. Red does not cry."

The author responded: "This Red is not devoid of emotion, he just does not express himself very well since he has been alone on Mt. Silver for 3 years before Gold beat him."

* * *

To say that Moon was startled by tears coming down Red's face would be an understatement. He jumped back and eyed Red cautiously. Red gripped is hat with his right hand and pulled it off, his raven-black hair flowing about in the wind which had now picked up. His eyes landed on Moon, before a amused smile grew on his face. He walked over to Moon and placed his cap on Moon's head. He bent down and hugged Moon around the shoulders. The physical contact surprised Moon, but he slowly returned the hug. After what felt like an eternity to Moon, but was really 20 seconds, Red withdrew from Moon and to the surprise of everyone there said: "Yes. When you are older, I will accept your challenge. "

* * *

Through the following 9 months, Moon and Sun lived with their mother in Kanto for a while, and would occasionally see Red show up at their house, though when he showed up it was at night so that it would be easier for him to get there without attracting unnecessary attention. It eventually came to a day that few would expect. Because of her status of being the wife to a deceased champion, some of the authorities in the Pokemon League had allowed Silver tax exemptions for her expenses. There was enough monthly income that had accumulated to the point that the family could move somewhere else if the wanted. About 3 months until Moon's 11th birthday, his mother called him and his sister to a family meeting. She told them that she had been notified that she had won a vacation to a tropical paradise called Melemele Island, an island that was part of a far-away region called Alola.

Both Sun and Moon were surprised by this, but Moon was more reluctant to go. He had finally decided that he was wanted to get his first Pokemon on his next birthday. he had been hoping to get a Charmander or a Cindaquil from the professors of Kanto or Johto. His mom told him that she had gotten recommendations from Prof. Oak that is was a great place to visit, and also a good place to stay.

* * *

3 months later, present day, after having everything in the old house in Kanto put in boxes and such, the family had finally got flown over to Alola. The night they arrived was the night before Moon's birthday. The jet lag had really taken a toll on his body. When he finally got onto his new bed in his new house, he fell to sleep, still fully dressed. When he finally awoke it was because he heard the catcall: "Meeewwww," of his mom's Meowth which had meowed him awake. As he walked out of bed, and looked on his desk, he saw lying on his desk the book of adventure rules his dad had given him on his 8th birthday. The memory of his father's face almost overwhelmed him, but before the grief could overcome him, he rushed out of his room to go to the kitchen. When he got there, he noticed that his sister was not there at the table with his mom. He asked her where his sister was.

She replied: "She woke up at 9:00AM and welcomed an old acquaintance of mine called Prof. Kukui. He went to Iki Town to take her to get her starting Pokemon from the Kahuna. You must have been really tired. You slept through the whole day and now it is 10:00 PM. It is nighttime outside right now." Moon rushed over to his window and looked outside. Sure enough, it was nighttime outside. He rushed to another window and looked out to see that a bright full moon was gleaming down at him from the sky. It was at that time when something strange happened. For a split second, he thought he saw a little white something go right by his house. He was not sure, but he thought it looked like a cat.

"It must be just a Persian. That is the only kind of cat-like Pokemon I can think of that is white." Little did he know how close and yet so wrong he was at the same time. As he turned his face toward his mother, a realization hit him. "Wait a second, has my sister chosen her starting Pokemon before I did?"

His mom giggled. "Nope, I just got a call from Prof. Kukui who said that he and your sister are waiting for you on Mahalo Trail for you to join them so she can watch you pick your first Pokemon. It is just past Iki Town. Just follow the path beside our house north and take a left around the bend. You will continue north until you enter Iki Town. After you get there, continue to follow the path north until you reach a rope bridge. They are waiting for you there. "

Moon smiled, glad his sister had not yet gotten her Pokemon. "Thanks for the directions mom. You are a life-saver. "

His mom smiled. "Just make sure you are not caught by White Hand or Buried Alive, I doubt I would be able to save you from them if they get their hands on you. "

"Mom, You don't have to mention that silly story again. Red could not have been captured by those made-up ghostly things you mentioned. They don't even exist."

"Oh really, so you don't believe in ghosts? Then that white hand on your shoulder doesn't exist then."

Moon rolled his eyes. "Come on mom, I am eleven, not 5. That story will not scare me anymore. I have got to get going to get my new Pokemon. Smell ya later mom." Moon quickly left as his mother chuckled as she remembered her old acquaintance Blue Oak, former champion and as far as she knew current gym leader of Vermilion City.

She then walked over to one of the cardboard boxes that had been brought in and used her fingernails to tear the tape that held the top of the box together off. She unfolded the cardboard tabs and reached into the box. She pulled out a small metal safe that had a single key hole that acted as a lock. She found a key inside the box and inserted it into the keyhole before she twisted the key to the left. As the lock clicked she opened the lid of the box. She reached into the box and pulled out a picture.

In the background of the picture was a field that was in front of a building. In the middle part of the picture, there were 2 groups of people, and several other figures that were by themselves. The first group of people on the left were a woman, 2 men, and 2 little boys. In the 2nd group of people on the right there were several familiar people that she recognized. One man she immediately recognized was Prof. Oak. He looked a bit younger in this picture but she could still tell it was him. His hair was black on the top, but some strands of grey were forming along the sides of his head. She looked back at the other group, and was somewhat surprised when she saw that one of the males in the first group was Prof. Oak. What was odd was that he had a full head of white hair in the first group. She turned the picture over and saw a piece of paper with some writing on the back.

"After I challenged and won against Red on Mt. Silver, he gave me this photo. He told me to keep it safe and to tell no one, not even my family. He quickly left after that. I have no idea why he gave it to me, but I can only guess that he saw something about me through the way that we battled. Perhaps he decided that he could trust me with this personal artifact. Whatever the case, if someone is reading this note, it probably means I would be dead by then, as I have made orders in my will that this box would be made available to be opened by my family only a year after I am dead. If my wife is reading this I wish to tell her how sorry I am that I kept this secret from her. I had felt indebted to keep up the trust Red has given me by not telling her, but it has been hard for me to do so. Every day I have wondered if she would ever forgive me for what I have done, but I guess that I will never find out. Hopefully I will find out in the afterlife."

She pondered this as she flipped the picture around and noticed a lone man in the background in a black business suit. She also saw a strange green figure that had little tiny wings hovering in the air, its little wings a blur. She looked down and read the caption at the bottom of the picture.

(left group: Prof. Samuel Oak, Mr. Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Ash Satoshi Ketchum, and Gary Oak. Right group: Prof. Samuel Oak, Mr. Kayaba, Mrs. Kayaba, Red Kayaba, Akihiko Kayaba, and Blue Oak. Picture taken by Mr. Snap. Get together organized by Celebi, Mew, and Palkia.)

Silver's eyes widened as she read the last 3 names. She had known that Red and Blue had been rivals, and that Red had claimed to have caught every species of Pokemon that could be found in Kanto. She knew that he had caught Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and she had heard rumors that he had caught a rare and powerful psychic Pokemon that was even more powerful than all those legendary birds combined. Nobody except Blue, Samuel, and Red had said they had seen it. Red had told her once that only his Charizard was able to defeat it. She was no expert on the legendary Pokemon, but she had heard of Celebi, Mew, and Palkia before. Gold had once mentioned a shrine and a Celebi he had met that had sent him through time. Mew she had heard about in a book she had read where the author speculated that it was the creator of all the other Pokemon. She had heard about Palkia when a traveler from Sinnoh stopped by one day and had told some of the Sinnoh legends about how the world was created. Red had attracted the attention of legendary Pokemon. When she looked back though her life, she also remembered the night that Moon was born and that Cresselia had shown up at that time. Both Red and Gold had attracted the attention of legendaries. She looked around a little to see if anything odd had happened around her. When she did not see anything different, she was momentarily relieved before another thought crossed her mind. Would this pattern of attracting legendaries be passed down to her children? She worried a bit about that happening, but resolutely decided that whatever happened that she would try her hardest to keep her children safe if it occurred. Who knows? Having legendaries around might make her children safer, and might add some excitement into their lives. If there was anything that could take their minds off of what happened to Gold, then this would be it. She smiled as a single thought came to her head: _let the drama begin_.

* * *

A.N: We now have the backstory of the redefined playable characters Sun and Moon. I did not like how Sun was automatically cast to be the "canon" name of the male protagonist character and Moon was assigned to the female protagonist character. I know some people who play as the male in Pokemon Moon. You can name the protagonist whatever name you want. I decided I like a male Moon the best, and it also helps that the male character is appreciated by the internet for LilliexMaleProtagonist shipping. If there is going to be romance between Moon and Lillie in this work I would prefer it to be tied with nighttime instead of the day. Remember that both versions of the game allow you to pick 4 default different skin and hair colors for each gender. That is more options than were available in XY.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters in this story. The plot is my own, but the dialogue may or may not be my own.

It is now time to change the perspective with which the story is going to be written from. I also do not have a set schedule for updating this story, so you will have to be patient. Whenever I update a story it may be either a new chapter or a revision in a chapter that is already posted. For example, I may post chapter 2 on a date with x amount of information, then on a later date I will update chapter 2 so that it will have x + y information. Basically, a chapter's contents is not set in stone until I decide it is done.

* * *

The concept of space/distance can be an interesting subject to study. The amount of metrics which people have used to measure it can be used as evidence to show how important it is to understand this concept. One property of space is that a segment of space can be divided in half, and that it's half can be divided into infinitely smaller halves. This can be quite mind boggling. This makes the question of if it is possible for there to be such a thing as no distance. There is also the concept of infinite space, which is impossible to scale or measure. The longest measurement, a light-year, is still infinitesimally small in comparison to infinity. There are multiple theories about the existences of other worlds which have their own collections of matter and energy in some area of some kind of space. Until there is definitive proof that there are multiple worlds which are existing at the same time, stories like this will only remain in the realm of fantasy, with no scientific evidence to prove that they could be true historical events of the mentioned worlds. With that in mind it is now time to imagine a world/dimension that has only been fantasized, and not been seen by anyone's actual eyes.

Inside this dimension, there was a ridiculously large structure made mostly out of white marble. This structure had become known as the Hall of Origin. Inside this large building there were many rooms of varying sizes. The size of these rooms ranged from the size of a 100 sq.-ft., 7-ft. bedroom, to a large 100x200 sq. yd. chamber that was over 100ft. tall. There were some stained-glass windows here and there inside the walls. Originally the building had been a lot smaller, but over time additions had been made to accommodate for more residents. Who are these residents you might ask? Don't worry, if you have not figured it out by now, I will explain more later. Currently there were 8 different wings in this huge structure. Why 8? I can't say for sure, but excessive plot convenience and the re-designer's laziness might be some factors. Usually only two or three wings were ever used on a consistent basis, since the occupants were usually never home. Because of this, most of the rooms had gradually acquired dust all over the walls, ceiling, floors, and, in those rooms that had it, furniture.

Inside one of these rooms there was currently a medium-sized group of Pokemon. If you are wondering what Pokemon are, I would advise you to go look it up, since I do not want to explain it here. If you are reading this you should probably already have a decent understanding of what they are already. Out of the small group of Pokemon there, there were 5 of them that I will focus on currently. The actual names of these specific Pokemon are not exactly known now, but for now they will be referred to by their species' name. They were gathered around a large rectangular mirror that was 12 ft. wide and 25 ft. tall. It was currently mounted to the wall by screws which had been drilled through the oak frame around it into the marble wall. The base of this frame rested on the white marble floor. Our point of view, which was for our intents and purposes from the perspective of the mirror, reveals that this set of 5 Pokemon were arranged in a semi-circle in front of us, with their faces pointing toward us. Going from left to right the order of this set of Pokemon was: Cresselia, Jirachi, Mew, Arceus, and Palkia. The only other Pokemon inside this room were Giratina, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Darkrai. These Pokemon were waiting in the background, primarily because most of them were here reluctantly. Xerneas was the only one back there who was vaguely interested in the reason for why they had been asked to come to the Hall of Origin, "asked" being more like an order for Giratina.

The last time there had been a call for a meeting it had only been a year prior, when Arceus, Mew and Giratina had had a private meeting. Giratina had left the meeting with Arceus and Mew, but he had been more cold and malicious afterword than he had previously been. Nothing of importance had happened until this day when Arceus and Mew had asked the other Pokemon that were currently in this room to come to the Hall of Origin. Celebi and Dialga had also been asked, but as usual, they had declined, saying that they were busy monitoring the time-space continuum and watching for anything that could make a time paradox. For no apparent reason, some minor distortions had started becoming more common recently. These distortions had happened before, but only for a short amount of time. These distortions had led to the creation of strange portals in the Pokemon world. These were not the kind of portals which Hoopa, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, or Arceus used when they were traveling to the planet called Earth, for when they opened, they radiated a foreign and strange kind of energy. 3 months ago, there had been a major distortion in the fabric of this dimension, of the Pokemon world, when one of these strange portals opened somewhere in the region of Alola. It had not been open for long enough for the legends to track down where it had opened exactly, which had unnerved the legends. However, the one thing they had determined was that the portals usually opened over the Alola region, though they still appeared occasionally in other regions. Despite the strange occurrences of these portals, the legends carried on in their regular tasks pretty much undeterred by the distortions. Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia usually took care of fixing the after-effects of the distortions, and did a pretty good job of maintaining the confines of this dimension.

The silence which was in the room was finally broken when Arceus, the egocentric self-designated chairman of the legends, turned around and addressed the other legendaries with a proud and pompous air: "Arce arrce arcce ar arcce,... (translation: My dear ladies and lords, I do not doubt you are wondering why I called you today to the Viewing Room instead of the large council chambers, where we usually have our meetings.)" It was at this point that Mew poked him in the side with her tail, a gentle reminder of who was floating beside him. "(I mean why _we_ have called you here.)" Satisfied by this, Mew turned around until she was facing away from the mirror and towards Giratina.

"(As some of you might remember, about 11 years ago, while Jirachi was waking up from his 1000 year slumber, he decided to roam around the region now known as Johto in search of a human for who he could grant wishes. While he traveled around the region looking for a trainer who did not have any selfish ambitions, Cresselia traveled with him at night. Working together, by using the dreams of Pokemon trainers, and by watching those key trainers during the daytime, they could figure out their personalities. The list of good candidates that stuck out were few. Over the first days, they managed to eliminate almost every single trainer that lived in Johto. On the 4th day, they tried to locate the last remaining trainer on the list, but they were having trouble finding him. It looked like they would never find him in time, until they decided to look in the one place they had not searched yet. They finally found this trainer in the Whirl Islands. They found him lying next to his young pregnant wife named 'Silver.' She and her husband had been attacked by a large school of Sharpedo, and were very close to death. All their Pokemon had tried their best to defend them, but they had been overwhelmed and defeated by the sheer number of Sharpedo that had attacked. Jirachi and Cresselia came in time to save the couple from being eaten by the remaining Sharpedo.)"

"(The couple was taken to the hospitable, and several days later, their daughter Sun was born. However, they found out that his wife had been made unable to bear any more children by the attack. When he found out, he cried himself to sleep. While he slept, Cresselia contacted him in a dream and asked him if he could ask any wish of Jirachi, what it would be. In this dreamy state, Gold answered his only wish would be that his wife would be able to bear him a son from his own flesh and blood, that the child would be given a gift that would allow him to be successful in life. His wife had always said how happy she would be if they could have a boy so that she could have two Golds in the house for her to love on. He then said if this came to pass, that he would raise his son to respect both the balance of nature and of Pokemon. Cresselia and Jirachi were so emotionally moved by this that they asked for Mew and me to intervene and allow this to come to pass. As we were discussing this, Dialga and Celebi showed up and told us about some visions of possible futures they had seen for our world. In all of them, the deciding factors that had resulted in these splits all included this boy that Gold was asking for. The ultimate results in the visions were vague and not able to be clearly determined, but we were able to determine that this boy is very likely going to do something that will majorly affect our world. After some discussion, Mew and I decided that we would allow the birth to happen, but that we would monitor the child as it grew up)"

"(Ever since his birth on Mt. Silver, we have been watching him as he has grown up to see what kind of boy he is. Last year, on his 10th birthday, his father died supposedly of a heart-attack. When Mew and I asked Giratina about it in our private meeting last year, we found out that Giratina had out of spite given Gold the heart-attack, and that it had not been of natural cause. We were very angry at Giratina for that and had decreed that he had to go feed a Weedle Oran berries for a week as a punishment for his misconduct. That was why Giratina stormed out of our meeting when he was excused. )" After this statement, almost everyone in the room except for Arceus, Mew, and Giratina frowned with displeasure at Giratina. "(We continued watching over this child, with nothing monumental going on in his live, until 3 months ago. On that day, he found out from his mother Silver that they were going to be going to be moving to the Alola region.)" All of the other legends were barely listening at this point, except for Xerneas, who was still paying rapt attention to every word. "(Incidentally, this happened on the same night, in fact in the same hour when that major distortion appeared exactly 3 months ago somewhere in Alola.)" That statement got their attention. Xerneas stood still while pondering the information he heard. Palkia, and Giratina looked at each other with nervous expressions on their faces, and started grumbling to each other. Darkrai and Yveltal brooded to themselves as Jirachi, Cresselia and Mew watched Arceus and tried to figure out how what he thought of the reactions of the other legends. Arceus stood poised with a regal and stoic expression on his face, which supposedly lacked a mouth. After about half a minute of this, Arceus decided that it was time for him to get back to talking. He gathered up a small ball of energy and launched it into the air where it exploded loud enough that it drowned out the talking of the legends and got their attention. Arceus resumed speaking

"(Now that I have your attention, I will now continue. I had decided that since there might be a chance that this human child might potentially do something major to our world, either to save it or change it in some fashion, that he should be monitored. The recent space distortions and their above-normal occurrences have started getting to the point where it is getting quite worrisome. Another thing I would like to point out is that for the past couple thousand years, we have not heard anything about of from the legendary Pokemon which I had stationed in Alola to guard and watch over that region after the 'beast incident.' In fact, it has been so long that I have forgotten the names of the guardians which I sent there. )"

It was at this time that Mew, who had gotten quite flustered by the fact that Arceus was not acknowledging the work she did, spoke up angrily: "Mewwwww Mew Meeeeww Mew Meeeeww,... (Whyyyyy you ungrateful normal type, don't you appreciate the fact that I created them in the first place? Come on and give your partner some credit and appreciation for all the work she has done. I may not be a very maternal mother, but at least I know their names, they are Lunalla and Solgaleo. They are sister and brother. Some dad you are turning out to be. )"

Arceus's temper started to boil and he was about to retort back when Xerneas, who had been silent this entire time, shouted out: "Xern Xer Xerneas X Xerneas,... (Stop it mom and dad, focus on the reason why you called us her in the first place. )"

Arceus sighed as his temper simmered down. "(Thank you, son. You were always the most reasonable and level-headed of all our sons. Anyways, I called you here today so that we could watch this boy start on his own Pokemon journey. What us legends have noticed is that the trainers that usually end up becoming the best ones usually have strong bonds with their Pokemon. One of the best ways to determine how strong the bonds are and of their potentials is to watch how the trainer starts on his journey and how they progress through it. Some of these actions he performs on his journey will help us to determine what his motivations are. It could be that this boy might be like certain notable trainers like Red, Gold, Brendan, May, Lucas, Michael, Serena, and the controversial Ash Ketchum, who for some reason keeps being referenced or involved with our interactions with humans. Remember the boy that helped stop Team Galactic from its attempts to destroy the world and how Brendan saved the Hoenn region from the teams Aqua and Magma? I do not need to mention the trainers currently traveling Kalos. It is too early to say for certain, but I feel like both those Kalos trainers and this one might be able to prevent another world disaster. I hate to say it, but we legendaries have a terrible track-record when it comes to keeping the world from being put in danger by groups of humans. Usually it is a certain group of humans themselves that usually fight against the certain team or organization to solve the problem. )"

Arceus then turned his body around till he faced toward the mirror, and thus back at the audience/viewers. Mew scrunched up her eyes a little as she started to condense some psychic energy into one condensed point on her tiny feline paw. When enough energy gathered into her paw, she released the energy into a multi-colored Psybeam which traveled the relatively short distance from her to the mirror's reflective surface. As the beam hit the mirror, a collage of visible light of varying different frequencies, reflected and bounced off the mirror around the room. Some of the energy and light that was not visible seeped into the mirror, while the rest that was not absorbed, bounced off the mirrors surface and radiated off it and into the air and space around the mirror, distorting the space around it. The presence that would have been felt if a person was there would be that this energy felt... weird. There is probably a way to describe it with more detail, but the ambiguity of the word weird will probably be enough description that still leaves enough up to an individual's interpretation. As the Psybeam continued to shoot energy into the mirror, the surface of the mirror started to change, the reflection of the insides of the room was replaced by concentric circles of semi-random colors that spread out from the center of the mirror until they reached the edges of the mirror. When the first wave of energy hit the edges of the frame, it rebounded and stretched itself along the surface of the mirror until the entire surface of the mirror was covered. Mew stopped firing the Psybeam and the leftover energy that was still being fired was absorbed by the mirror. The energy on the mirror's surface fluctuated and changed as Palkia used Spacial Rend and fired a large amount of energy at the mirror. When the two kinds of energy met, there was an explosion as the energies reacted to each other rather violently.

As the cloud of smoke and leftover energy dissipated, in the place of the colorful collection of energy and the mirror, all the Pokemon in the room saw a moonlit aerial view of an island surrounded by water from about 100 ft. up in the air. A medium-sized city lay on the south-west part of the island, with patches of grass and palm trees scattered around the city. In the southeastern part of the island there were two isolated houses that were outside the city limits. It was toward these two houses that Arceus and Mew turned their gazes upon. As the other legendaries gathered around the large doorway to get a better view, a small human came out of one of the houses and closed the door. From the distance they were away, the legends could not see the face of the person they were watching, but they guessed from the white dress it was wearing that it was probably a young female. She stepped down the steps of the house and walked north, taking a bag wrapped around her solder. After she had disappeared from sight, and after a few minutes, the door to the other house opened, and a young boy walked out the door.

It was at this time that Mew, who had been silent while she had been watching, smiled as she said quite mischievously: "Mewwwwww! Me meeeeee. (translation: Ohhhhhh! So cuuuuute.)" All the legends except Arceus groaned as they recognized the tone she always used before she went into her horrible "matchmaker" phase. "(Hey! I think this pairing is at least going to be more likely to be better than the whole MayxAsh shipping I heard about after the whole Manaphy movie event thing I heard about in that alternate universe. )" Dialga sighed before he stated: "Dialga Dial Di... (I really should not have crossed over into the anime universe with Mew that one time. At lease this game universe has some laws, restrictions, and a decently structured timeline in place. Hopefully Mew will not get too interested in wanting to travel back there. At least she will not have to watch Ash being basically reset over and over again. )"

* * *

AN: Well, that is that. If you are liking this story and have some ideas about it's potential please post a good review, give me a PM, or follow this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Date: xx/xx/xxxx, Time: 10:01 PM

Okay, my watch is working regarding the time, but I had had forgotten to set the date on it. It was my birthday today, but because of the flight and the move we had made yesterday I had slept through most of it. Now here I am with less than 2 hours left of my birthday, with not even having a birthday cake baked for me or any friends to celebrate with. I sighed. What a way to spend your birthday. Oh well, at least I still can try and get a starter Pokemon tonight from the Alolan natives on my birthday.

I stepped down the steps in the front of my house until my tennis shoes touched the Alolan ground. I then turned toward my left around the corner and started heading north when I noticed a patch of tall grass in my way. I stopped myself from going any farther north when I saw this. Red had warned me to never go into the tall grass without having a Pokemon. So, I turned around and headed back to my house. When I was back in front of it, I turned west toward the city and took a right where a path to the north joined the path going to the city. I then headed north on this path. I did not see anyone on this path at all. I tried to remember what directions my mother had given me. When I came to the bend in the road that went to the left, I followed along it and noticed the patches of high grass which I had avoided. No doubt there were probably wild Pokemon that could be found in those patches of grass, but I knew that I was currently very close to being defenseless. As the bend to the left straightened out to heading north again, I looked up and saw some buildings in the distance, about a quarter of a mile away. That must be Iki Town, I thought. After jogging for 10 minutes, I finally arrived in Iki Town.

The design of the town was unlike anything I had seen in Kanto, or for that matter Johto. There were about 9 buildings inside this little town, most of them about the same size. The average floorspace of these houses was I guess about 1100 sq. ft. This was offset from most of the houses by the one house that was large in comparison that was in the back of the town. I stepped up about a dozen or so steps that were spread out over about 40 ft. of ground to a little plaza-like area that had a wooden platform in the center of it. The largest house was on the left on the plaza, while a few other houses surrounded the plaza on the south side. The north of the plaza was bordered by a forest and a path that lead to the north with a little sign next to it. I walked up to the sign and read the words "Mahalo Trail," which had been painted on it with white paint. As I started up the path, I was suddenly stopped when I heard a high shrill call through the air.

"Pewwwwwwww! Pewww! Pewww!" When I heard that sound, I paused as I wondered what made that sound. Was it a Pokemon that was like an owl? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a sound that I did recognize, two human screams. "Help!" Without much thought, I started running up the trail. During my rush, I barely noticed some small stone statures that appeared to be about 2 ft. high on both sides of the trail. I ran up the slope of the trail which had sets of steps upon it. I tried to run like the wind, but I was only able to run 6 mph. I huffed and puffed as I ran up the difficult slope, looking for whoever might be in trouble. I do not know exactly for how long I ran, but when I got up what felt was the 1000th step at the top of the hill, I heard some another scream for help. I continued, the voices did not sound very far away now. After traveling only 30 more feet, I finally came into a little clearing and found the source of the screams.

The scene that came in front of my eyes was filled with mayhem. There was a group of Pokemon and humans that were being attacked by a flock of 20 or so Spearow. There was a tanned mid-20s to early 30s man with an open lab coat which exposed his muscular chest and abs. In front of him was a small brown creature that looked like a dog. There was another kid with a similar skin tone who was standing behind a little black and red creature that I guess looked like a kitten. The creature was firing small fireballs at the Spearow and trying to hit them, but they dodged them with ease. The third person I noticed was my sister Sun. She was standing behind a small green and brown creature that looked like an owl. The little creature would send out little leaves which would occasionally hit one of the Spearow. I ran toward Sun, desperate to help save her from the swarm of Spearow and called out to her: "Sun!"

She turned around, and when she saw me, her eyes widened. "Moon, what are you doing here?! It is too dangerous to come out here alone!" She ducked away from a Spearow which had dived for her before she got back up.

I felt words that were not my own coming out of my mouth. I replied: "Lecture me later, we need to get you guys out of here." I ducked down as a Spearow dived with its talons stretched out to claw my face. The little cat creature spat out another fireball that hit the Spearow, and knocked it out.

She replied back: "Don't worry about me, help Lillie! She does not have a Pokemon to protect her." The little pup jumped up and tackled a Spearow, which knocked it down to the ground. The owl turned its focus to the downed Spearow and unleashed a barrage of leaves which hit the Spearow. The Spearow rolled over and collapsed, its eyes being represented by swirls to show it had been knocked out.

I gave another forced reply: "Who is Lillie?" The tanned boy turned to me and said: "The blond-haired girl in the white dress over there by the bridge. When we got here a minute ago Nebby was on the bridge being attacked by the flock of Spearow. We were able to attract the attention of most of the flock but there are a few who are still attacking them."

The man who was commanding the small pup to attack with Tackle handed a Pokeball to me. "Here, take this Poplio to help you fight against the Spearow." I took the Pokeball and pushed the button in the center to enlarge it. After that, I brought back my arm, cocked it, then threw my arm forward and flicked my wrist as I let the Pokeball go of my grip. It sailed through the air until it hit the ground 12 ft. away and opened, releasing a red blob of energy that formed into the Pokemon it had inside. A small blue creature that looked like a seal with a red clown nose appeared before it flipped itself into the air. It fluidly and gracefully landed on its hind flippers before it took a bow. Oh my, I had got a clown seal. I sighed. At least I knew my mom would not have to buy a ticket to the circus for me to see a bunch of clowns. All I needed to do was to make friends with a bunch of starting trainers who had this Pokemon. Then I could have a circus every time they visited for my birthday. Oh joy.

I shook my head to refocus myself on what was going on around me. I ducked in time to avoid another Spearow diving for me. I hurriedly wove my way through the group of Spearow and toward the little seel, which I now guess is a Poplio. I looked forwards and saw a large canyon in front of me. I looked over the edge and saw a river down at the bottom of the canyon, which I guessed to be about 60 ft. high. I did not want to fall into that water down there, especially since I had never been taught how to swim. I looked to my left and saw a rope bridge about a dozen feet away that spanned the canyon. I looked even further left to see a little girl who appeared to be about my age standing in front of the bridge, with her head hanging and facing the ground. I walked until I was a couple of ft. away from her, my footsteps making little thudding sounds as I walked over towards her. As I approached her, she lifted her head up, sniffed a little, before she turned her head to her right to face me.

When my eyes met hers, I started feeling nervous and uncomfortable. I looked away from them and looked at her face with the intention of trying to identify her facial expression. It was not one of pleasure or happiness, but one of either sadness, worry, anxiety, nervousness, or a combination of them. Whatever the case, I also noticed that there were little streaks that ran down her face that reflected the light of the moon with more brightness than the rest of her face. The only explanation I could think of was that those wandering trails were from tears she had cried. I then felt the familiar sensation of my heartstrings being played. Out of all the things that could have happened to me, this was probably one of the most annoying scenarios that I had never had to deal with personally before: crying girls. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I did not know exactly how I should respond right now. However, if I did not respond relatively soon, this whole situation would get even more awkward than it already was. Could someone please remove the time limit so I could have time to decide what I should do?

* * *

The author sighed. "When I started writing this last paragraph, I remembered an idea that I got from watching an anime that I could include that might affect the plot itself and how it might be perceived. I had originally thought that I was not going to have a semi-self-insertion in this story, but at this point, I just need to get some story material written. I do have a way to address it though. I could always change the point of view to an omniscient third person later when I am editing it. For now, I just need to get the ideas and content out."

* * *

I internally thanked God for giving me some time to collect my internal composure and decide when I noticed that the girl was just standing there, staring at my face with a worried expression on her face. Oh! Why had it taken so long for me to figure that out?! I reminded myself to check my social skills denseness later. A typical forced question came out of my mouth: "What is wrong? You appear to be upset about something."

In response to my question, she blinked a couple of times, as her head recoiled and she took a step back. Perhaps she was in a state of shock or something like that when I had approached her. If she had been, she was probably recovering from it just now. She shacked her head, then put her left hand on her left cheek, which I now noticed fit the description of cute. Why cute? That was because she was a child, not an adult. Words like lavishing, graceful, and beautiful were more fit for describing adults, not fellow children. She responded in a soft, timid voice: "Oh! Please help me! Please save Nebby! They are being attacked by a bunch of Spearow out there on the rope bridge. I would go get them if I could, but I feel so nervous and full of fear that I think my knees would give out on me if I attempt to go out onto that bridge. Please, will you go out there and retrieve them for me?"

I replied: "Let me have a minute to think about it." She nervously watched my face, my eyes rolled up as I thought to myself. If I responded correctly or incorrectly, I would be getting myself involved in whatever was distressing her. What am I saying? I am already involved in this situation. I had just asked what is bothering her. She had then asked me to risk my safety by trying to rescue some Pokemon. I preferred to not have to die or get hurt, but I knew that sometimes, personal comfort and health need to be sacrificed when something more important must be done or saved. I looked down the bridge and saw 2 small blobs out there that were being dive bombed by 3 Spearow. I felt disgust rising in me of the behavior of those wild Pokemon. How dare they attack a poor defense-less Pokemon! They should know better.

On the one hand, these Spearow were just Pokemon, animals with magical and sometimes supernatural powers, not human beings. They did not have eternal souls like human beings, or a conscience of what is right or wrong. They did not have a sense of justice. Pokemon were created with the capability to fight. It was part of their instinct and nature to want to grow stronger. Humans however were different. They had eternal souls, and personalities, and could think of abstract ideas about reality, perception, emotions, and all sorts of subject matter. If a human was being attacked by Spearow, I would have helped immediately. I had a moral and social obligation, and willingness to help. With Pokemon however, I did not have that sense of morality, and I was not socially required to do so.

On the other hand, I had heard my father say he met a man called Silver who did not treat his Pokemon with much respect. His perception of them as only tools to be used to get what you want was not very nice sounding to Gold, yet Silver was able to beat all the gyms in Johto. Red had also told me once in private that his rival, Blue Oak, had been an arrogant jerk who did not care very much about his Pokemon or the bonds he had with them. Unlike Silver though, Blue did become the champion of Kanto. What was interesting to note was that it was Prof. Oak's reprimand of Blue that Red had mentioned that had triggered Moon to think about the morality issue of what is and what is not acceptable on how to treat Pokemon. It was not so clean cut or undebatable than some people would think it to be. Even now I was still not entirely sure where I stood on the issue.

I sighed. This was taking too long. I had to come up with a decision quick. I looked behind me at the little blue seal. I think it was called a Poplio. It was blowing a large bubble with its nose. I was not sure if I wanted to know if it was water or mucus, but it did get me thinking. The bubble it was blowing was about 3/2 ft. wide. I thought back to when I was studying Pokemon moves and read that there was a water-typed move called Bubble. Perhaps this Pokemon was using that move to make that bubble.

Anyways, I walked over to it and said: "Poplio, may I have your attention for a bit." The little seal looked over to me and barked as it stood on its hind flippers, clapped its front appendages together, and looked at me for what I guess was approval. I kept myself from sighing, but I did not stop myself from rolling my eyes. It did not appear to be affected by my eye-rolling due to my annoyance, probably because it did not notice it. "I would like for you to do something for me. Do you see that girl over there?" I nodded over to Lillie. "I would like you to keep her company while I go save some Pokemon. Would you please do that for me?" It gave me a curious look. I sighed. "Because weather you like it or not, I am for now acting as a temporary trainer, since that man gave me your Pokeball so I can help Lillie. I need you to guard her while I am on the bridge." It pondered that for a bit, it was obviously reluctant to do what I wished. "I will make you a deal. If I survive this I will watch you show your ability to perform circus acts tomorrow for an hour if you help me with this. Just meet me here tomorrow. Is that okay?"

The little Poplio jumped up and down in joy. It then ran over and stood next to Lillie, puffing its chest out as it pulled it's left front appendage in a mock salute toward me. I sighed internally. Yep, I had met a clowny, comedian Pokemon. What next would I meet here in Alola? I looked up at Lillie, who had an expression on her face that made me feel like I had probably made one of the worst decisions I had ever made. Her whole body was shaking as she stared at the Poplio which had latched onto her leg with its right front appendage. Her skin which had been whitish before began turning a deadly pale. As she started tipping over about ready to faint, I crossed the couple of feet separating us quicker than I ever thought I could possibly move, and caught her, my left arm behind her back and my right arm supporting her head. I stood there like that for about several minutes, not sure what to do next. Should I wait until she recovers from her fainting spell, or should I lie her down on the ground while I go rescue Nebby? My musings were stopped short when I felt something tap my left shoulder.

I looked to my left and saw to my surprise my sister Sun. She grinned at me mischievously. "Well well well,. What do we have here? It looks like we have a faller here, don't we Hau. "

I looked behind Moon to see that the other boy, whom I assume is Hau, was standing next to the older man. I looked around and saw that a lot of Spearow were lying on the ground knocked out. I was quite surprised. "How did you guys knock out that many Spearow? I would have thought it would have taken 5 minutes to knock them all out. "

Hau responded: "These ones are not hard to defeat one-on-one, it was the sheer number of them that was making it hard because we did not have very much time to attack when we were buisy dodging attacks from different directions. Prof. Kukui however did guide us into the forrest next to a tree, which forced the Spearow to come from us only from the sides and front. We stood together with Kukui and Rockruf facing the front, Me and Litten guarding his left, Moon and Rowlet guarding his right, with the tree behind us. We kept this up for about 2 minutes before the Prof. and Rockruff performed something he called a Z-move. You should have seen it. It caused an explosion so big that it knocked out most of the Spearow at one time. After that, there were only a few Spearow left to bother us, and we quickly knocked them out. We picked up the knocked out Spearow and brought them over here. We had just finished up when we noticed you holding Lille. "

"Speaking of Lillie, what did you say to her to get her to swoon while in your presence? What words of flattery did you use? You did not say anything dirty, did you?" Sun was now starting to interrogate me, and I knew that my answer better be good or else I would find myself in the doghouse for a while. I sighed. There was no time for explanation right now, Nebby had be saved, and apparently, I was the only one the universe had picked to go save Nebby, either because the others were not competent, too lazy, too scared, too far away, or just did not care. Time to be the hero I guess.

"Would you please hold on to her right now, I have to go save Nebby for her." Without waiting for a response, I shoved Lillie into Sun's arms and quickly ran a few steps out onto the first few planks of the wooden rope bridge. I stumbled a bit as I lost my balance as the bridge swing around, grabbing onto the ropes to hold myself steady. As I regained my balance, I happened to look down at the river below, and instantly wished I hadn't. I gulped. I definitely did not want to fall down there, but if I did, I knew that it would be very likely that I would be in the afterlife. I looked up and towards the two blobs that were being attacked by Spearow. I looked down at the boards in front of me and saw that some of them were missing. Oh boy! What had I just got myself into? I looked ahead and saw the next plank. I put my right foot down on the board, and heard a discomforting squeak come from it as the bridge shook a little. I winced as I put more of my weight on the plank. It held me up. I saw the next plank ahead of me and I slowly brought my left foot forward onto the next plank. It held me up too and the bridge wobbled a little again. I kept this up, walking as fast as I comfortably could across the bridge. I would sometimes have to step over a gap, and I had to resist looking for too long down those gaps to the river below. After what felt like 20 minutes of this horror filled walk, I finally was about a couple of feet away from the attacked Pokemon.

I could now see what kind of Pokemon that these Nebby were. I don't know exactly what I had been expecting them to look like, but little blobby, gassy creatures with little pom-pom like protrusions on the top were not what I was expecting. They were curled up in what I would best guess as their fetal position, with the pom-poms covering their eyes. As I gazed down on them, I felt as if time slowed. I looked down at them, curled up in fear. I turned my head back and looked back toward the others. Lillie was still being held by Sun, her eyes closed as she was still knocked out from fainting. Sun was looking at me, lines of worry etched into her face. Hau was with Kukui who were also watching me. My eyes turned to the Poplio, who was looking up at Lillie with confusion in its face. I looked back at Lillie, and saw her eyes were opening. I stared into those eyes again, and felt the sinking feeling of guilt. I had caused her to faint, I was the one who had offered to help save the Nebbys, it was all for her. I looked back at the Nebbys who were coiled up in fear. I looked up at a Spearow that dived down and slashed one of the Nebbys with its talons, a line of dark red fluid running down out of a fresh gash in the Pokemon. I knew what it was. Blood, Pokemon blood.

My face hardened into a scowl, my right hand bawled up into a fist, as my body started shaking. Was my insistence to the superiority of humans so great that I could not consider the possibility that us humans could live side-by side Pokemon on equal footing? Sure, they did not have souls, but does that mean that we should not treat them with disrespect? Was my stubbornness so high that I would allow a Pokemon right in front of me to die? Why did it have to be me who would have to make such a decision. I stood here at a moral, mental, and emotional crossroad, with a decision in front of me.

It was now that I felt something strange happen. The world that I saw around me distorted, the trees became vertical ~ and I felt a twisting sensation inside of me. I looked down and saw that my body also became a vertical ~. I looked up into the sky and saw the clouds distort. Before I could do anything else, a large vertically symmetrical hole appeared in the sky. Some large creatures burst out of the hole and charged towards me. One of them was a large white, gray, and gold quadruped. Another one was a blue and gray quadruped with a large metallic fin on its back. Another was a primarily pink one that summoned a sphere of pink energy that it soon fired toward me. The attack rushed toward me, the Spearow, and the Nebby. I looked toward the end of the bridge. The others had surprised expressions on their faces. Lillie was now standing up, her eyes were wide open and filled with fear. I wrenched my head toward the Spearow and Nebbys to find that the Spearow were gone. I saw them in the distance, trying to escape the large pink attack that was heading towards the bridge. I looked at the Nebbys then at the attack. It was coming straight for us in a direct line, despite the laws of gravity it should have followed. There was only one way to dodge that attack. It would probably be suicide, but at least there was a chance of surviving.

Without any more thinking, I rushed over to the two Nebbys, and scooped them up into my arms. I turned toward Sun, and shouted: "Hey Sun!" She turned toward me. "Catch!" I then took one of the Nebbys and threw it towards Sun. The Pokemon that I threw protested as it sailed through the air. "Pewwwwwwwwwww." Sun managed to catch the Pokemon, who let out a relieved squeal as she set it down on the ground. I looked down at the other one I was holding. "Don't worry, I am not going to throw you." I looked towards the attack that was rushing towards me. It would not be long now. "In fact, I think I have kind of fallen for you." I turned toward Sun, and shouted out to her. "Take care of mom for me will you?! She will really need you after tonight!" Without any more words, with Nebby in my arms, I jumped up, my feet leaving the bridge, I felt weightless for a moment, before I felt my guts rise into my throat as Nebby and I plummeted downwards toward the river. I heard Lillie shout out "No!" and Sun shout out "Moon!" just before I hit the water backside down with a large splash that smacked me hard. The pain I felt was so excruciating I can't accurately describe it. I felt myself sinking into the water, but I did not feel Nebby in my arms. Maybe I had let go of it when I had hit the water. I was flipped over and over by the current quickly enough that I lost all track of direction. My lungs were hungry for air, and I started to feel even more lightheaded. I felt sharp pain in my leg when I bumped into something hard, then my head bumped into something else. I felt my mouth open and fill with water and I started to choke and gag as I felt my grip on reality slip. As I started to drown and lose consciousness, I thought back of my mother, and realized how horrified she would be to learn of my fate. She would probably weep for days, my sister being the only one left to comfort her. Oh, how I wished that I had saved Nebby in time, instead of just standing on that bridge wasting time. My final thought before darkness claimed me was this: Mom, Sun, forgive me. I failed you.

* * *

AN: Well, cliffhanger. I had not originally intended for that to happen, but at least I emphasized how much more realistic the Sun and Moon games are than the previous ones. The scene where the player could die could have had darker consequences and can be more than the "falling towards your death just to be rescued at the last possible moment." cliché. If the fall is going to happen I want it to have more impact than as a memory that is referred to on occasion by the characters. Adding the part where Moon is being washed away and gets knocked out makes the chapter darker, but it adds more interest and drama, and can inspire other writers to come up with alternate scenarios that could happen after it. If you are liking this story and have some ideas about its potential please post a good review, give me a PM, or follow this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

This chapter has been updated effective 10/25/2017

* * *

He had seen and heard many things in his life. Fans asking for his autograph, critics pointing out flaws in their reviews, dissatisfied fans telling how they had felt cheated when Ash Ketchum had lost a league, left behind his friends, or acted dumb. He had heard the shipping haters and lovers, the people asking for spin-off games, calls for remakes, and a bunch of other calls. However, the call he was getting right now was not one of these, but one of them. He sent a call to some people, who contacted some other people. The information he passed on would be processed eventually. When it did, a decision would have to be made. To merge or not to merge? That was the question.

* * *

Somewhere else, someone else was pondering the fact that he had not noticed this for a long time. It was somewhat painful to be reminded of it in this way, but he had learned long ago that it was usually very hard to control her. She was like a rogue cannon stuffed with gun powder and shot, in a room filled with gunpowder and shot. When she was going to let lose, she is really going to lose it, since she had plenty of ammunition. Who is this she? Well, this she is normally a small, pink cat-like Pokemon that is quite playful, and very much willing to overlook a small mishap. She, however, was not in her normal state of mind. She was in her enraged matchmaker state of mind. One of her potential matches had fallen into a river, and was potentially dead. The other potential match was in a state of shock and horror because the boy who had picked was probably dead because of her. The boy's sister was devastated that her brother, on whom she had waited for over 10 hours, had probably died at 10:30 PM, on his 11th birthday. The mother would be devastated to learn that only a half hour after her dear boy had left her, and he was already dead. A purple aura surrounded the feline female as her rage grew to an overwhelming level.

"MEW! MEW, MEW, MEW, MEW, MEW! (translation: NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!)" She turned toward Palkia with a look that was so full of rage that she looked feral. "(Look what you have done! You have probably killed the most intelligent male protagonist we have ever had, and the most handsome. This might be our last chance to have a decent and canonically supported shipping. Let us not throw it away while it is still fresh. Why did you attack him in the first place?)"

"Palkia, Pal kia kia Palkiaaaa… (translation: Well, I noticed the distortions in the time-space continuum that started in his vicinity. I thought that he might be the cause of them, so I thought I should eliminate him so he would not create any more. We have had too many of them as it already stands right now. We do not need more. Besides, the death of one human is of no consequence. They are all disposable individually.)"

It was at this point that Mew had finally had enough. She launched a Drago Meteor into the sky, which exploded and separated into smaller meteors which fell downwards in all directions. Some of the pieces came towards Palkia, who dodged away from some of the comets, which splashed into the river or ocean below. Some of the other comets however hit the forest and land around them, knocking some trees over, but luckily not setting anything on fire.

Not long after that had happened, a black and yellow figure quickly zoomed up and floated in front of the group of 4 legendary Pokemon that had gathered in the air. It was Tapu Coco, the island guardian of Melemele Island. It spoke to them. "Tapu, co co co, cooo coo COOO COO COOOOO… (Ah, so it is you, now get OUT OF HERE! You are making a mess of this island I have sworn to protect. Now are you going to stop attacking, and leave here peacefully or am I going to have to force you to leave? Come on, I will take you all on.)" He got in a battling stance, showing that he was ready to back up his words with action. Palkia smiled.

"(He has got spunk, I will admit that, but his blatant disregard for who we are shows his ignorance about us.)"

Dialga, for once, agreed with him. "(Indeed. However, if I recall, he was not that that much different than some other Pokemon we know. Hint Hint.)"

Arceus interjected before another argument could begin. "(Excuse me sir, but I do not believe that you introduced yourself. If we were to fight you, wouldn't be reasonable to know who our opponent is?)"

The Pokemon looked at Arceus with a look of respect and shrugged his shoulders. "(Sure, and since you guys are here as well, I might as well know yours. I am Tapu Coco, knight of King Solgaleo and the Lady Lunala. One of the 4 guardians of Alola. Who are you, trouble makers?)"

Mew was the first to respond: "(I am Mew, the new species Pokemon, according to the Pokédex. I am also Solgaleo and Lunala's mother. Did they talk to you about me?)"

Tapu Coco responded. "(Oh, you are Mew? They failed to tell me that you could use Draco Meteor, though I guess I should have expected the mother of Garchomp to also be able to know that move. You have not met them for some time, have you?)"

Mew's expression changed from that of one of annoyance to one of sadness. "(Yes. It has been 3000 years since I have heard from them. Do you know if something has happened to them?)"

Tapu Coco shook his head. "(Not really. About that time, I was very busy participating with a tribal war that was going on here in Alola. The only orders I had been given were to watch over this island and help protect it from external harm, to work together with the other Tapus, and to pronounce furious judgement on horrible trainers. In their absence, I basically continued this until we Tapus set up the island trial system, and we discovered the existence of Z-crystals and Z-moves. The process of picking island kahunas is the only somewhat regular activity that us Tapus have had to deal with in Alola recently.)" Tapu Coco's frowned as he continued his narrative. "(However, of all the people that have passed the island trials, none of them have stood out as being worthy or strong enough to challenge me, so I have gotten quite frenzy for a battle against a skilled trainer. I have gotten so bored I am almost willing to just allow myself to be captured by some trainer so that they would use me in battle.)"

Dialga then responded: "(But what about your fellow Tapus? Wouldn't they fight you if you asked them to?)"

Tapu Coco replied: "(We used to when we were younger, but Tapu Bulu, the only other one of us that is even remotely interested in battling anymore, spends most of his time wandering the desert on his island, which has constant sandstorms in that area. Because of that, he is really hard to find whenever I deem it appropriate to leave my island. He prefers to stay in the ruins of Abundance most of the time. Anyway, who are the rest of you? I got a little bit sidetracked when I was talking to Mew there.)"

Dialga cleared his throat. "(Ahem. I am Dialga, the legendary Pokemon that controls time. I usually work together with Celebi to detect when and where people jump forwards and backwards in time. It usually does not happen very often, but when it does it is important to make sure that the universe does not end because of it. So far, the most dangerous incident was when a team of humans called Team Galactic almost got away with enslaving Palkia and I to make us destroy the world. Luckily though some good humans did free us from our bondage. They helped us to stop team Galactic from going through with their plans, though some of their staff did get away. Giratina has claimed that he helped free us too, but I don't remember seing him there. Our own memories are kind of fuzzy about the details.)"

Palkia puffed out his chest as he shouted with a loud roar: "(I AM PALKIA, THE LEGENDARY MASTER AND CONTROLER OF THE FABIC OF SPACE! I am the most powerful dragon of all, hear me roar! GRAUUUUUUUUU!)" As Palkia roared, he used his power to create a distortion that surrounded Tapu Coco. When Tapu Coco charged toward it, he bounced right back. Tapu Coco scowled.

"(What do you think you are you doing?)" He fired a Thunderbolt towards the spherical wall that surrounded him. To his surprise, it did not even budge.

Palkia snickered. "(Hehehe, I am just putting you in your place young one. I am the master of space. Because of this, I can travel to pretty much anywhere I want. I can travel between dimensions like my 2 other brothers and my father. I learned that I can distort space around a foe from another universe. I can even go through… the 4th wall.)"

After hearing this statement, Arceus blinked. "(You can go through the 4th wall? Why did you not tell me this sooner?)"

Palkia replied matter-of-factly: "(Because you did not ask, and because the author did not want me to tell you so yet. Even though he does not like them because they violate the boundaries of the world, he decided that he may as well try some 4th wall breaking himself, since he knows people who do it in their fanfics.)"

* * *

The author sighed. "Yes, I decided to add a 4th wall break. It adds comedy to the work for those people who find it humorous when the characters have more self-awareness about their role than they should. I personally find it annoying, but I am writing this with my amusement and others amusement also in mind. Just writing a story for my own benefit would have very little meaning to others. A book must keep its target audience in mind. Who is my target audience? Not Pokemon fans who are younger than 13. Self-proclaimed adults can read this, though it will probably be a waste of their time."

"Both the games and the movies show that there are multiple timelines and worlds already. The hint to the universe that does not have mega evolution in ORAS, the existence of the Distortion World in both the movies and games, and the existence of Ultra Beasts (which some people argue are not Pokemon) and Ultra Space in Sun and Moon are the biggest signs that this is the case. I don't have to mention the fact that in one movie Palkia was able to take a town and place it in its own separate dimension. Yes, I know there are some continuity and logic errors, but you must kind of expect that from any content creator. You should consider the fact that the target audience at the time was for impressionable people who did not care while watching the movie to analyze it for any problems. It would not make sense to me for the supposed ruler of space to not be able to hop between all the different Pokemon dimensions and worlds which have been mentioned. It can already do these cross-dimensional leaps, who can honestly say that it not capable of breaking the 4th wall? It could be crossing into other dimensions in the anime or breaking the 4th wall in off-screen-land, and we would never know it to be the case. With that said, let's get back to the story."

* * *

Tapu Coco, who was still trying to get out, tried to use his signature move to break through the dome, but it held him in. Knowing that he was outnumbered and outgunned, he knew resistance was futile. He sighed.

Arceus decided that it was time for him to intervene. "(Palkia, you have made your point that he has no hope of beating us, now just let him out of your containment field.)" Palkia released the containment field made of distorted space, though he wanted to be able to gloat over how powerful he was for a little bit longer. Arceus continued: "(Now that Palkia has established the fact that we are superior in power and abilities to you, I hope that you will refrain from trying to battle us. )" The Tapu nodded his head. "(I am Arceus, one of the cocreators of the Pokemon world. It was this Mew here and I who worked together to create this world.)"

Dialga moaned. "(Oh great, here comes the creation lecture. Perhaps Arceus should quit his day job of being the stay-in-the-Hall passive cosmic watchdog and become a history teacher or a sports commentator instead. It would at least provide a useful outlet for his long-windedness.)"

Arceus continued. "(When this world was first created, there were only animals here. But one day, our world collided with a version of the human world. Over time, these humans started to have dominion over this world over the animals. Some of these humans were respectful of the animals, while others were not. After 5 years of this happening, Mew and I got tired of this injustice to animals, so we consulted with a magician who agreed to help us raise awareness about animal cruelty. He recited a magical incantation that summoned entities that were composed of pure elemental energy. After being exposed to the combination of all the elemental energies and magic, Mew and I became the Pokemon we are today. We then simulated this process by exposing different animals to these elements, though we only exposed them to one or 2 elements that best fit them. This exposure changed the animals into the Pokemon species they are today.)"

"(Over time, the regular animals started to die off, due to the fact they could no longer compete for food and survival when both humans and Pokemon were here. Before they went extinct, Mew and I could converse with some of the remaining animals and discover about reproduction. After some trial and error, we found out that Pokemon were only able to lay eggs and were not able to have live birth. It is a strange side effect of the magical properties that has affected our body composition, and our interactions with energy and matter. It did not take very long for us to notice a major factor about Pokemon, is that they are even more adaptive than the animals they originally came from. They were also smarter too. Some of these species were even smarter than the smartest humans. This in turn made the humans more afraid and more respectful of Pokemon.)"

(For a long time, this fear the 2 races had for each other created a schism between Pokemon and humans. This would have continued for forever if something did not change, which did not happen until a human and Pokemon had a chance encounter with each other. It is not exactly known how it happened, but they were able to get along together, despite the obvious differences. The pair eventually started convincing other members of their species that Pokemon and humans can cooperate with each other and live side-by side along each other. It took a while for this to happen, but after about a couple hundred years, the world was at peace for a long time.)"

Arceus dramatically sighed. "(Of course, the peace did not last. Eventually, humans started inventing things and exploring the world, creating societies and governments as they spread out around the world. This eventually led to the creations of nations, kingdoms, and territories. Because of the bonds Pokemon now had with humans, the semi-domesticated Pokemon started to make decisions of where they would live, in the cities with the humans, or out in the wild. Those that lived with the humans started to take sides with the human they bonded with. The political strife between these nations and kingdoms now started to involve Pokemon as well. Armies that humans established also started to include Pokemon.)"

It was at this point that Dialga cleared his throat. "(Ahem. Father.)" Arceus, who was at this point engrossed in talking about the history of the Pokemon world, did not notice Dialga talking to him. Dialga raised his voice to be even louder. "(Father.)" Arceus barely noticed Dialga, but continued to talk to Tapu Coco, who was still listening to Arceus's narrative. Dialga started to get a bit frustrated. He raised his voice even louder. "(Hello, can you please listen to me for a moment?)" Arceus started to get annoyed by his son's interruptions, so he gave him a sidelong stare before resuming his narrative. Dialga was now angry. He charged up a Roar of Time, before he issued a last warning. "(If you don't listen to me, then I will attack you.)"

Arceus was now starting to get angry himself. "(Don't interrupt your elders boy and show some manners. Be civilized like your mother tried to teach you to.)"

Dialga had had enough. If his father was not going to pay attention, then he would make Arceus pay attention. Without any more warning, he released his hold on the move and sent it toward Arceus.

Because he was distracted on telling the narrative, and because of the game rules of this game universe, the life plates that Arceus had did not protect him from Dialga's attack. It slammed into him, dealing a hit that would have knocked out a full HP. However, the Pokemon who had been hit was not a Garchomp, but it was an Arceus. A very angry Arceus. Arceus's passion for story telling was like Mew's passion for matchmaking, though Arceus did not know this was the case. He did know that he did not like being interrupted, especially when his children interrupted him. He was about to ready himself to use his signature move Judgement, when he noticed a peculiar feeling.

A sense of unease enveloped him. He looked around him. He saw Tapu Coco, Dialga, and Palkia near him. None of them were attacking presently, however, they were watching him. He considered the sky, and saw that it was clear, so he ruled out the possibility of an encroaching storm being the source of his unease. He did not see any trainers nearby, so he was not in any danger of being captured. He did not seem to see anything new, but he felt as if he was missing something, but what. He decided to start a head count. There was him, Palkia, Tapu Coco, and Dialga. What could be missing? There was nothing that could be missing except... He froze. He almost took the Lord's name in vain.

Arceus started to panic. "(Dialga, where is Mew?)"

Dialga roared out: "(I was going to tell you she has disappeared, but you kept ignoring me.)"

Arceus moaned in displeasure. "(We need to find her. There is no telling what she will do when she is unsupervised. Last time she was on her own, she had a party with Justin Bidoof, an Elvis ripoff, a bunch of Haunter, some sock puppets, some potato chips, and a dancing cowboy. She played Pin the Tail on the Piplup, and she used Twister to blow away a dancing karaoke Dragonite. Who knows what mischief she might cause here in Alola.)" Arceus shot off through the sky, desperate to find Mew. The others separated, all searching for Mew in their own ways. Little did they know how hard it would be to find her.

* * *

While the 3 legendaries and island guardian searched for Mew, Mew was doing her own search. She had transformed into a Magikarp, the most inconspicuous of all water-type Pokemon. She was swimming inside a school of them down the river, searching for the boy that had caught her attention. Logic dictated that the current probably had washed him downstream, though exactly how far, she could not guess. She may have known this stream like the back of her paw years ago, but she had not visited Alola for about 5000 years. Now after all this time, she was here.

She briefly wondered how much of the landscape had changed over that time. She and Arceus were the oldest Pokemon around. Even she was surprised that she had lived for this long. Maybe when she had become a Pokemon she had become immortal. What could an immortal being do to pass the time, since she did not have to worry about dying and run out of time to do stuff? Pretty much anything. She had flown around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos plenty of times during the past 5000 years. She had watched kingdoms and governments fight wars against each other, watched TV shows in human houses when she was invisible, been to marriage ceremonies, played board games, and done a bunch of things. She had even invisibly stalked a trainer who called himself Red around Kanto and part of Johto as he had searched for her. This game of trainer and cat chasing each other had lasted for about 10 years before he gave up on finding her. It had been the funniest thing to happen to her for countless millennia.

Once Red gave up though, a great loneliness had welled up inside her. Arceus had become more aloof and distant from her of late. Yes, they had worked together to remake the world, but he had started to not give her as much attention or affection as she wanted. He had started assuming the role of the sole ruler of the Pokemon world. Because of the life plates, he started to assume that he was invincible. For the most part, this was true. Unless his guard was down, it was impossible to defeat him. He had made himself the chairman at all their meetings. He rarely asked for her input, and he did not play with her anymore. She felt detached, abandoned, alone, unwanted.

She shook her head as she focused on trying to find the boy. He had to be around here somewhere. Tired of being cramped inside the school of Magikarp, she swam out of it and hid behind a rock. She waited for the school to pass before she transformed into her regular shape. She swam downstream, until the river ended at the ocean. She looked around wondering if she had missed him, when she noticed a patch of blue on the floor.

Something about it drew her closer. When she was about 10 ft. or so away from it, she could make out that it was a piece of fabric. She swam closer and peered at the dirt around it, and saw some patches of white. When she touched the patch of white, it felt soft, not hard like bone. She followed the shape of it until she saw a brown something sticking out of the sand. She thought back and recognized that it was the kind of object that humans called a shoe. She lightly tugged on it and found to her surprise that it was quite heavy. She tugged harder with her paws but it did no move. She tugged even harder and felt it move a bit. She then decided to pull on it by using her psychic powers to telekinetically move the shoe. When she pulled it up, she was surprised when she saw a white something come up attached to the shoe. She came around and touched it with her paw. It was soft, and almost felt like…

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had found. Without much hesitation, she grabbed onto the white object and pulled it up out of the sand. She quickly grabbed another one of the white objects and pulled it free from the sand. At one end of the object she just pulled out was a hand, a human hand. She quickly located another human arm, and then the other human leg. She looked around and saw a tuft of a black something that looked like grass. She quickly pawed up the sand around the patch and found the top of a human head. She reached down into the sand and pulled its head out of the sand. She saw it was the boy she had been looking for. She squealed with relief. She had found him, but he looked so pale. She grabbed him with her psychic powers, and lifted his body off the sandy bottom and out of the water.

She carried his body along, thinking about what she was going to do now. Now that she found him, what was she going to do? She had never touched a human before, and she did not know how to heal him. She gently placed him down on the cliff next to the broken bridge. She looked down at him and studied his face. He was quite attractive for an 11-year-old, but something seemed to be a little off. He seemed to be still, too still.

She got closer to him and hovered slightly out of his arms reach. He did not move. She got closer, she was about a foot away from his face, and he still did not move. She got even closer, getting more curious about the boy. She soon hovered just a few inches above his still torso. She felt a surge of boldness shot through her, and she landed on his chest. He did not move at all. She frowned. He should have felt that. There was no way that he could have not felt that. Maybe he was sleeping? She then shook him with her paws, trying to see if that would wake him. He did not respond. She shook him again, but with much more force. She lifted him in the air a few feet before she dropped him to the ground. When he hit the ground, water spilt out of his mouth and onto the ground. At the sight of the water spilling out of his mouth, Mew realized that the boy had probably drowned in the river, which means that he was… no.

"MEW! MEW, MEW, MEW, MEW, MEW! MEW MEW ME MEW. MEW! (translation: NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD. NO!)" At this point, Mew started to cry. Streams of tears streaked down her face, matting her fur together in a mess as they streaked down her face. Little drops of tears dropped down on the boy, but so great was her grief that she did not notice it. All she really wanted was to experience a little bit of happiness. Over her entire lifetime, she had never felt a large amount of companionship with anyone, not even Arceus, so she had to resort to getting happiness by matching people and Pokemon together with their future spouses/mates. If she could not receive happiness from Arceus, or anyone else directly, at least she could find happiness by helping lovebirds find their true loves. For a while it had appeased her, and help her maintain her calm and energetic attitude around the other legendaries in public. In private, when she was alone, she would feel the extreme loneliness come back to haunt her. Right now, all she wished for was for this boy to live again, for him to complete the island trials, for him to meet Lillie, and maybe, possibly, start a family of his own. She wished that she could see him live again.

(cue XY and Z English Dub's opening music "I stand tall.")

As 2 final teardrops landed on Moon's shirt, a blazing light erupted around them. Mew shut her eyes and covered them with her paws. The light was so brilliant that it burned her eyes even though they were covered. A dome of light surrounded them, and grew until it was 30 ft. wide. Inside the dome, Mew felt a massive headache coming on, but she pushed through the pain to look at the boy. His body, which had become more reflective due to the water on his skin, was shining brighter than she could ever have thought a human body could shine. His body jerked and twitched. Her heart jumped. Could it be? She floated through the brilliance that surrounded them, and gathered energy into her tail. With a mighty effort, she swung her tail around and hit Moon's chest. The force of the Iron Tail made a couple gallons of water spew out of his mouth, and wonder of wonders, he gasped in a large breath. His eyes shot open, as he breathed in the air around him, not noticing the luminescence around him.

Mew was overjoyed. She did not know how he was brought to life, but right now, she did not care. She mewed in joy that he was alive. The sphere of light around them split apart into 2 pieces. The 2 spheres started orbiting around Mew. They shrank in size, the energy in them condensing into a tighter space. As they shrunk, one of the spheres changed into a diamond shape. It continued to shrink until it was the side of a microwave oven, before it shrunk even more. The energy then started to transform, and developed a hard shell on the outside. It hardened until the entire thing became a small solid object that was about 3 cm. long. The other sphere condensed down until it started to form a hard, outer shell of its own. After about a minute, it finally became a fully hardened spherical stone that was about 2.5 cm. across. It has a collection of many different colored swirls winding around in no pattern. Mew looked around. There was nobody here but the boy and her. He was still on the ground trying to get his breath back. She reached down and picked up the 2 strange items. She had a feeling that these might be useful later.

(end music)

As the boy started to rise, he cringed as he felt pain on the back of his head and on his left leg.

Mew finally became self-conscious that she was not invisible right now. She quickly became invisible as the boy painfully got his legs under him and stood up.

"Ouch! My aching head. Who am I kidding? My whole-body aches." He sighed. "The last thing I remember was being bashed in the head while I was in the river. Now here I am, not in the river, so something must have happened to me. Perhaps someone pulled me out of the river. Either that or I am in heaven right now." He turned his head toward the river. "Though I doubt heaven would have a river with a destroyed bridge. All that is left now are the posts at both ends that the ropes used to be tied to. Now, how long have I been knocked out?" He checked his watch. "Oh my, it is 11:30 PM right now. I have probably been knocked out for at least an hour. I only have 30 minutes left of my birthday, and I have not even gotten my starter Pokemon. I need to find the Prof. right away."

He started to run toward Mahalo Trail, but he stopped himself. Hesitation crept into his voice. "But I promised Lillie that I would save Nebby. If I go and search for it, I might never get my starter on my birthday." He looked back at the river. "It would be selfish for me to leave a potentially dying Pokemon all alone. It would be dishonorable to break my word." His frown deepened. "Why am I talking out loud to myself? I am the only one here." He stood there for a minute, contemplating what to do.

* * *

As he contemplated, Mew noticed that the area around them distorted again, though it was not as severe as what had happened at the bridge. He shook his head from side to side. "Oh how my head hurts. Why does this have to happen to me?" A dark red aura of energy surrounded him. It continued to gather in strength, and radiated outwards. A pulse of darkness came out of it and headed right for Mew. Her eyes widened and she tried to move, but found her body was not obeying her mental commands.

Just before it could hit her, a large white figure appeared between her and the attack. It swung its right arm, which held a large and beautifully ornamented sword, toward the attack. The sword struck the energy and cut through it as easily as if the energy was made of butter. Mew finally saw that the figure had a set of wings on its back. The figure then ran toward the boy, and swung his sword in a diagonal slash. The sword's slashing motion made a gash in the red aura that surrounded the boy. The red aura screeched a cry so shrill that it made Mew flinch. She tried to move again, but found herself still unable to move. The red aura that had been slashed then did another thing that Mew had never heard an aura could do before: it removed itself from the boy and transformed itself into the shape of a dark red humanoid shape. I then did another thing that surprised Mew, it spoke.

"Well, well, Looks like some angel decided to spoil my fun. I wonder now who it is this time who has come to mess up my plans." What was quite surprising was instead of the aura's voice being gravely and ugly, it was quite attractive. Mew felt herself blush at how… seductive his tone was. The deep, smooth voice made her feel more… stimulated, in more than one sense of the word.

The figure responded: "I am Raphael, servant of the Most High. I have been given the task of removing you and Nebuchadnezzar from the region of Hawaii/Alola."

The dark red humanoid laughed. "Ha ha ha, good luck with that. Me and Nebuchadnezzar, who is one of the demons of lust, do not plan to leave here. Nebuchadnezzar, do your thing."

Mew's physical senses of hearing, smell, and taste all-of-a-sudden started feeling pleasurable sensations. Feelings of pleasurable touch started to tingle through her. She saw a red aura cover her vision, and felt something caressing her tail and head. She also started to feel something between her legs, and a strong desire to release something started to well up within her. She was surprised by the sudden onslaught or euphoria she was having. It felt so good after a long time of not being with Arceus, but she also felt a sense of violation. How dare these things do something like this to her. She was Mew, cocreator of the Pokemon world. She should be able to defend herself from them, not being taken captive by one of them, and pleasured against her will. And yet they had caught her off-guard, and now she was completely helpless.

Before more could be done to her, the white winged figure stabbed the blade of his sword through the air above her head into the face of her tormentor. Instantly, she saw the red haze that was in front of her dissipate, but she could still feel some lingering sensations. She turned toward the figure who had held her captive and saw a purple humanoid aura that had absolutely no clothing on. She could see that he had a very physically-appealing body. If she was not so mad about how she had been blindsided, she might have fallen head-over-heals over him. The white winged figure then slashed his sword three times through the purple demon, making cuts in his opponent's left forearm, right shoulder, and left hip. His opponent shrieked in agony before its purple wings came out of its back, and it flapped itself out of the angel's reach. It hissed at the angel and shouted some profanities which I will not even dare to say. It then said in its still seductive voice: "You will win this confrontation, but next time we will be more prepared. Come on Conceitedness, we have other prey we can go after." When that was said, the dark-red demon leapt into the air and opened his wings. He flapped hard and joined his other demon in the sky. Together, they flew off towards the south, cackling to themselves as they enjoyed the process of finding or picking another living being to pick on.

The figure stood there for a moment before he spoke. "They are demons, fallen angels. They are spiritual/supernatural beings, and are completely unaffected by the energy attacks and abilities of Pokemon and magic. Not even the legendaries like you and Arceus can stop them. This is because they come from a spiritual world which you did not come from. Only beings who have eternal spiritual souls like angels, God's adopted children, or God himself can do anything at all to impede or stop them." He then turned his face toward the sun. "It is quite humbling isn't it, to find out that you are not as powerful or independent as you used to think you are."

Mew heard the truth in his words and felt the weight of them weighing her down. She had been quite cocky and proud of her position in this world. It looks like she had forgotten that this world had not really been made by her and Arceus, but by a divine being, who when she was compared against was infinitely more powerful than she was. Despite all their power, there was no one who was more powerful than the Creator.

The figure spoke again. "This kind of spiritual conflict you have just seen has been going on without your knowledge for a long time. God has opened your eyes this one time so that God would show you your place in this world, and humble your pride. The boy is not yet ready to be aware of the spiritual conflict that is going on. The only conflict he feels is his internal conflict between his fleshly desires, and his God-given conscience. The struggle to define what God wants him to do, and what his flesh wants him to do. His moral compass is not fully aligned with God's guidelines, and he is struggling in his attempts to define what he considers to be morally right. I know that he will continue to struggle and make mistakes, but it will work out in the end." The figure spread out his wings and leapt into the air. His wings flapped powerfully down as he speed south. Mew watched him fly away, and wondered if she would ever see him again in the future. She turned toward the boy and saw that the distortions that had used to be around him had now disappeared. He was breathing deeply, and appeared to have no realization of the spiritual conflict that had involved him.

* * *

Finally, the boy sighed. "I guess that is it. Getting my starter can wait until tomorrow. Finding Nebby can't wait. I must go find it." His mind made up, Moon stepped out into the forest, grimacing as he felt stabs of pain every step. Mew, who had heard everything he said out loud, smiled as she followed the young boy. Maybe she could hope that this guy would eventually reform himself and treat Pokemon with more respect. Perhaps he was not so bad a guy as she had thought. Only time will tell how wrong or right she was about this kid.

* * *

AN: Yes, a chapter dedicated to legendary and mythical Pokemon. I am starting to wonder if this is going to become a pattern of alternating between the legendaries and the people perspective.

The creation story I had started to make in this story was an attempt to bring together a collective and understandable history that does not have any discrepancies or logical flaws using bits and pieces of Pokemon lore we already have available from the games, movies, and anime, as well as some general observations and similarities it has with other fantasies. I don't know how much of it makes sense to you guys unless you tell me yourselves about what you think about it. Because of this, there may be some flaws in my reasoning or points that I may have missed. We already know that the developers of the games, movies, and anime had to make these things up as they went along, and there are some key points and flaws which may be in their lore. I hope this creation story makes at least as much sense as the "cannon" does, but I prefer it to be better.

Regarding source material, I will make some references. In the movie where Ash is Lugia's Chosen One, a talking Slowking says something like: "Disturb not the powers of fire, ice, and Lightening." When I first heard this, I saw this sentence show that the concept of typing is very much like the well-known concept of elements. Outside anime and TV shows that also feature elemental powers are Avatar the Last Airbender/The legend of Korra, Bionicle, and Bakugan. In fact, the most common elements fire, water, air/wind and ground/earth/rock are common in all of them. The third-generation trio of legendaries that ruled the air and formed the continents and the seas furthered my conviction of the similarities and potential compatibility the typing system has with elements, which are mentioned in other anime. Avatar the last Airbender does have lore where some of the spirits which were tied to the power of water-bending became living creatures on the earth. The final nail in the coffin that Pokemon made was when Arceus made his debut in the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life." When it is mentioned that the life plates Arecus had made it immune to all the elements/types of Pokemon attacks, I decided that there were too many references to typing and elements for me to ignore the fact that the issue of where this system came from had never been answered. When Arceus calls Pokemon "magical creatures," I realized that this little but key detail might be a clue to how to address the issue of how Pokemon are able to perform supernatural things such as firing energy, distorting the time/space continuum, killing people and Pokemon with their attack, turning into humans (source material for this only comes from a few anime episodes and the XY game), and restoring them back to life with their tears.

Saying that it is all affected by a system of magic that interacts with different sources of energy and matter might be able to work. Magic is something somewhat unpredictable, since different writers have made different restrictions or lack of restrictions in how it works or how it is implemented than others. Some of the rules that have been made up are specific to certain universes, while other attributes are shared between certain ones. Because of this, there is a lot of ambiguity and flexibility allowed. However, this by itself would not work, since there are some phenomena that are present in the games, anime, and movies that must be addressed. The biggest one is the internal and external references that both the games and the anime have. Common phrases that society has used such as "Scardy Cat," and references to real world animals and places we have on our earth have been made directly and indirectly made during the creation of Pokemon. I don't have time to go through all the references they have had. I don't even have to mention the fact that Pokemon have been designed from real known animals and fossils. The creators of Pokemon have already verified this. I had to come up with an explanation that would address this fact head-on, and not beat around the bush about it.

I think having animals being turned into Pokemon because of exposure to elemental powers and magic which are capable of breeding with each other was a more reasonable, believable, and accurate approach than just leaving the origin of Pokemon and their powers undefined. The part about regular animals being wiped out because they could not keep up with the competition is also somewhat believable. The concept of survival of the fittest would have applied, since wild deer can't use Psybeams or Confusion to protect themselves while Deerling can. A Deerling could fight off a predator Pokemon but a regular deer can't. This ability to use supernatural powers would give Pokemon the edge over normal animals. This would also translate into their interactions with humans. Humans would be more fearful and or hateful of Pokemon because of their powerlessness to defend themselves against angry swarms of Pokemon, and of humans being physically inferior to Pokemon. A stampede of Tauros is worse that a stampede of bull cattle.

I know that some of these behaviors probably would have existed in the ancient Pokemon world, before the times when Pokemon and humans started working together. However, something must have happened in the past to bring Pokemon and humans together to make it feasible for there to be mutually benefiting relationships between the 2 species. Arceus and the Jewel of Life shows people getting along and working alongside Pokemon before the invention of the Pokeball. The Silver and Gold games show that certain hollowed-out nuts became the first functional Pokeball-like Pokemon capturing device. The canon material puts more emphasis on the historical periods and times after Pokemon and humans started interacting with each other in friendly ways. One example is the conflict between two armies of people and Pokemon in the kingdom of Rota in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, which happed before the introduction of Pokeballs. (Sir Aaron's staff did act like a Pokeball though.) Fossil Pokemon are the only type of non-legendary and non-mythical Pokemon that currently exist that could have existed in past times where humans and Pokemon did not get along well with each other, or were not interacting with each other, since they have been revived after millions of years.

Frank Peretti's "This Present Darkness" gave me the inspiration I needed to insert the angel and 2 demons I had in this story. If you do not like that I put them in this story, well too bad for you. I really loved that work.

If you are liking this story or have some ideas about its potential please post a good positive review with your thoughts about what you liked and disliked. You can give me a PM, or follow this story as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Date: xx/xx/xxxx, Time: 10:35 PM

Sun was lying down on the ground in shock of what just happened. She had just witnessed her one and only brother jump off a bridge and into the river below. Shortly after he hit the river below, the about 50 ft. long bridge had been hit by a large sphere of pink energy so large it had almost filled up the entire gorge. When it hit the bridge, it had resulted in the bridge being almost completely destroyed. The force of the explosion had resulted in a blast of air that had hit her with so much force she was tossed back about a dozen ft. or so. She groaned as she felt some aching pain in her back and rear from landing hard on the ground. Her ears were ringing and her vision distorted by afterimages. She got up, but not without feeling some discomfort and pain as her somewhat aching muscles complained about the abuse they were getting.

When she looked at the effects of the attack, all that remained of the bridge were 2 stumps of wood on each side of the gorge that used to be the posts that the ropes were tied to. Little pieces of ash, sawdust, and occasionally small pieces of wood were scattered around them haphazardly.

She looked to her left and saw that next to her was Lillie, who was lying there on the ground on her back with her eyes closed. Sun looked around to her right to see where everyone else was. She spotted Hau and Kukui getting up from the ground. Kukui had not been blown back as far as Hau because he was heavier, but she could tell that he had probably taken more of the blast than Hau since she saw that his lab coat was gone, while Hau still had his shirt on. She turned back to her left and saw the knocked out Popplio next to Lillie. She also saw Nebby floating next to Lillie, looking a bit scratched up and bruised, but other than that okay. She looked down at her feet to see the little kitten-like Pokemon called Litten getting up as well. She saw Hau get up and recall Rowlet into its Pokeball before he put his Pokeball into his bag. She considered doing the same, but remembered that Litten was not technically her Pokemon. Kukui had given its Pokeball to Sun when they had been attacked by the Spearow. He had not said that she could keep it.

She started walking toward Kukui when she heard a "Bwark?!" from behind her. She turned around to see that the Popplio had now recovered from the explosion and stood on its hind flippers with a confused look on its face. It looked around itself, trying to figure out what happened. It sniffed the air, and frowned. A worried expression came across its face before it started whimpering, and started to move around frantically. "Bwark! Bwark bwark bwark! Brarrrrrk!" It came to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the river below. Tears started to streak down its face as it soon realized the calamity that had happened. "Brarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!"

(start soundtrack "At Our Parting" -Violin solo from Sword Art Online)

The mournful howling bark of the Popplio woke up Lillie, who also started to sob. Sun started to feel ready to break down herself, her eyes were starting to water up with tears as well. How could she forget that she had just seen her own brother just jump off a bridge and into the river while holding one of the Nebbys? She knew that he couldn't swim. The chances of him surviving that fall into the river were slim at best. His chances of surviving in that river without the ability to swim at all were about 0. It was almost impossible for him to have survived both the fall and being carried away by that river. Tears started to come down her face. No, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, she denied to herself. She really wanted him to be alive. she could hardly bear the thought that he was dead. He just couldn't be dead, he couldn't. She sniffled, trying to hold back more tears from coming down, but she heard more sobs coming from next to her. She turned her head to the left and saw that Lillie was also sobbing, with her hands covering her face.

Sun felt puzzled. She did not understand at first why Lillie was crying. Sun was crying because Moon was her brother. He was family. She had a connection to him that Lillie did not have, so her fear of losing him and the feeling of grief that accompanied her at the thought that he had died was understandable, but why was Lillie crying? She did not know Sun or Moon for long, so she could not have gotten deeply attached to him. What could have made her care at all for him? She had only just met him about 20 minutes ago. The only interaction she had had with him was when she…. Oh.

As she remembered how Moon and Lillie met, Sun felt a strange mix of emotion she had never felt before. It was a mixture of pity and sorrow that sometimes comes when people have an insight about something or someone. That was why. Lillie was grieving for a different reason than Sun was. Lillie was mainly crying because of her guilt. Guilt over her inability to keep the Nebbys in the bag. Guilt over allowing the Nebbys to leave her side. Guilt over how she had just stayed back, cowering in fear as the Pokemon were being mercilessly attacked by the Spearow. Guilt over not taking the initiative herself to rescue them. Guilt that she had to rely on a stranger, a boy she had never met to go and save the Pokemon that she loved. Guilt that when he had offered to give her protection by allowing the Popplio to be near her, that she had become afraid of the creature he had assigned to protect her. Guilt that she had reacted in fear when the Pokemon had touched her, and triggered her into fainting. Guilt that he had gone out onto the dilapidated bridge, even despite his fear, in danger of falling to his death, while she had been over here in moderate safety while he made progress across the bridge. A worse time she had felt guilt for, was when she looked into his eyes, and realized that one undeniable truth: she had asked him to save the Nebbys, and there he was, ready to jump to his death in his attempt to save one of them. But what had hurt most of all, was to see him jump and fall towards the river, knowing that she was guilty and responsible for his death. Knowing that he had fallen to his death, because of her.

Sun went over and hugged Lillie, trying to give her comfort. Lillie continued sobbing, drops of tears dripping down and onto her white dress. Sun's own tears threatened to drop on Lillie's head. Sun wiped her eyes with her hands and wiped them on her legs. She tried to sooth Lillie with words of comfort. "Oh, come on, pull yourself together Lillie." Lillie continued as if she did not hear her. Sun shook her a little, saying: "Come on, it was not your fault, he was being reckless. He should have just run across the bridge or thrown Nebby toward you." Lillie responded in a high and squeaky tone.

(end soundtrack)

"I would not have worked. There was not enough time for him to run across the bridge and it would not have mattered anyway. He and Nebby would have been destroyed with the bridge or fallen to their deaths anyways. He did not have enough strength and time to throw the other Nebby and it did not want to be thrown, so he knew he had to fall toward the river with Nebby in his arms in order to escape the attack. There was no other way." She shook her head from side-to-side. "And you can't convince me that I was not responsible for this. I did ask him to save Nebby and you know it. It is only reasonable that I take the blame. I could tell that he did not care about Nebby being attacked when I first asked him. He would not have gone and rescued Nebby if I had not asked him to. And now…" She paused as she choked before saying her next words. "He is probably lying down there in the cold river, dead without a care in the world. All because I was too afraid to save Nebby." She started sobbing harder. "And now Nebby is probably dead too. I feel horrible. I have caused the death of two living beings tonight. I just want this horrible night and this pain to stop." She turned toward the river and started rushing toward it.

Sun, who had been stunned by the words Lillie said and the logic behind them, was a bit slow to react, but when she did, she acted quickly. She quickly caught up to Lillie, who was just about to jump off the cliff, and reached her hand out to grab onto Lillie's arm. Just before Lillie was going to jump, Sun grabbed onto Lillie's arm and yanked back with an impressive amount of strength. Her tug brought Lillie to a sudden halt, and kept her from falling into the gorge. Something quickly flew by them, a couple of ft. away, and past them. All they could see of the yellow and black object was a blur as it zoomed away from them to the east and out towards the sea that surrounded Melemele Island. The buffet of the winds which came behind it in its contrail almost knocked Lillie and Sun over the edge, but Sun steadied herself and pulled Lille away from the edge. She panted, her heart beating a lot faster than normal. Lillie stood there shaking, before her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the ground, feeling exhausted from the emotional and physical drain that had happened to her this night. She was still awake, but she badly felt the desire to just cuddle up in her bed and cry herself to sleep.

Sun was also starting to feel fatigue coming on her. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:40 PM. These last 10 minutes of misery had been more tiring than waiting for 3 hours for her brother to show up. She had waited for a total of 12 hours for her brother to wake up and join her on Mahalo Trail. She had waited for 3 hours before she went to eat lunch at home, then had taken a 3-hour nap. Then she had helped Mom with some of the boxes for about 3 hours, then she had had dinner and arrived here at Mahalo trail at 6:30 PM, before she had waited for about 7/2 hours for him to show up at Mahalo trail. It had been boring and exhausting waiting for him. She also wanted to rest, but decided that for Lillie's sake and also for her own, that she needed to stay strong. She needed to get Lillie out of here. There was no use standing here at the moment, as this place was not a very safe to be in the first place. Now that there were bad memories that were associated with this place now, I would not be a good idea to stick around or else the memories might continue to haunt Lillie. They should probably leave so that Lillie could also pull whatever she had left of herself together somewhere she did not feel threatened.

With a course of action set in mind, Sun felt her determination making her feel more energized. She walked over to Lillie and grabbed around her waist. She hauled Lillie up and stood her on her feet. Lillie hugged Sun, seeking solace in their shared embrace. Sun let this last for about half a minute before she broke the hug. "Come on Lillie, let us get you home."

Lillie sniffled as she took out a handkerchief from her bag. She then blew her nose, and waded up her handkerchief. She then motioned to the bag. "Come on Nebby, back into the bag." Nebby, who had had enough excitement for one day, decided to get into the bag without complaint. "Pewwww." Lillie then zipped up the bag.

As they turned to leave, Sun glanced over toward Kukui and Hau and saw them staring of into the sky. She turned toward them and said: "Prof. Kukui, can you and Hau please help me get Lillie back to her home? I don't know where it is."

Kukui turned to her. "Sure cousin. Let's get you to my loft, Lillie. Whoo!" He smiled his signature smile.

Sun nervously smiled at the Prof.'s enthusiasm. As best as she knew she was not by birth his cousin, so she guessed that there was probably another meaning to the word which she did not know. Either that or Kukui was just being plain goofy. She started walking on Lillie's left towards the entrance to Mahalo Trail. Kukui came around with Hau and started walking on her right. They walked down the trail towards Iki Town. Wanting to change the subject, she asked him a question. "What were you looking at?"

Kukui was still smiling. "After the explosion in front of us, I happened to see something moving out east of us over the ocean. So, I got out my binoculars to see what was going on over there. I saw a large Draco Meteor shoot into the sky before it exploded into smaller pieces."

Hau responded: "It was so awesome. Whoo!"

Kukui then responded with mirth: "That was my line cousin." They all chuckled after that. "I took Hau with me and we took turns looking through my binoculars towards the direction the Draco Meteor had come from and saw some figures in the distance. There were 4 of them that we could see. We also thought we saw a 5th white one, but we decided it was probably a mirage or a cloud instead. We only recognized one of the figures, and that was of Tapu Coco."

It was now that Lillie, who had been somberly listening, spoke with surprise apparent in her voice. "Wait, you mean Tapu Coco, the guardian Pokemon of Melemele Island?"

Kukui nodded his head. "The one and only."

Lillie started to get interested. "What happened next?" She started to look at Kukui with anticipation. Sun smiled as she realized that Lillie was starting to cheer up a bit because her mind had been distracted from the gloomy thoughts she had had because this legendary or mythical Pokemon had been seen. Kukui glanced at Sun, and saw her encouragement to keep going.

"Well, he stared at the other Pokemon, who were all facing west towards him. We continued to watch them staring at each other and moving parts of their body. They were too far away for us to determine if they were talking to each other. We were still observing them when you started talking to us."

Lillie looked a little disappointed. "To bad you were not close enough to observe them in more detail. There could have been a lot of things you could have learned about them."

Kukui smirked. "Actually, I am on the edge of making a technological breakthrough that could make a huge impact on the study of Pokemon. I won't specify the specifics, but I might have found a way for humans to understand what a Pokemon is saying."

Lillie and Sun's eyes widened. Sun spoke first. "Do you mean that you might have developed a piece of technology that acts as a Pokemon-human translator? Do you realize how much easier it could make Pokemon training be? A device like that would allow trainers to better emphasize and communicate with their Pokemon. Pokemon and humans could have conversations with each other in ways that are easily understandable. It would also make it easier for humans to be able to communicate with nature and wild Pokemon. This could help make people and Pokemon come together closer and develop stronger bonds with each other. There would be even more Pokemon equality than ever before."

Kukui nodded his head. "Indeed. Pokemon are remarkable creatures. Virtually everywhere you go there are places for Pokemon to live. In the oceans, lakes, rivers, forests, grass, skies, underground, and even space. It never ceases to amaze me how many Pokemon there are. They help make this world feel alive. I couldn't imagine this world ever being able to function without Pokemon, can you?"

* * *

The author replied: "Oh yes I can. Our world has functioned for over 5000 years without Pokemon, and we can do it again. It might be hard for many people, but it can be done. You can't miss something you don't know about."

"The ancient Greek myths which were part of a religious mythology were used in ancient times to define and create a new culture that we now attribute to the Greeks. We now call it Greek mythology. In the same way, Pokemon is a new creation we humans have made that has been used to create a whole new culture of people. The Greek scholars of old had their own popularity in their own time. Now in the 21st century, our time, there are currently Pokemon scholars, people who dedicate their time to reading and watching the original source material the franchise has produced. They have read the Pokemon lore that the franchise has already made, and have compound it together to create Pokemon mythologies. I can't say for sure that I am one right now, since I know I have not read everything the franchise has produced, but I think I am very likely to become one myself if I don't restrain myself."

"With that said, it is time for you to resume reading this story."

* * *

Lillie shuddered. "No, I can't even figure out how that would be possible. Our world without Pokemon. It would sound like a world that would be unbearable to live in."

Sun thought for a moment, there were very few people that she knew of that were scientists. There was Prof. Oak, who her dad would occasionally talk about with admiration. He had said that Prof. Oak was the most renowned and the most well-known professor in all the scientific community. He was known to be very knowledgeable in all sorts of trivia about Pokemon, and how they should be treated by their trainers. Occasionally she would be escorted by either her dad or mom to his lab. She has also heard of Prof. Elm, who studied unusual Pokémon abilities. He also specializes in Pokémon breeding, and he was credited with the discovery of Pokémon Eggs. She then wondered something about Prof. Kukui. What was the focus of his research? Oh well, she could ask him tomorrow.

When she thought about tomorrow, she felt a spike of pain and anxiety as she stopped walking. How and what was she going to tell her mother when she got home? She looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:45 PM. Sun had been missing from the house for 45 minutes. It was only a matter of time before Mom would start to worry about what had happened to Moon, and she would want answers, and if she did not get any answers from Lillie, Hau, or Kukui, then she would have to ask Sun what had happened. She dreaded the thought of having to tell her own mother that she had watched her brother fall into a river, and that he was probably either seriously hurt, lost, or worst of all, dead. How would her mother respond when she learned that she may have lost her one and only son? Would Sun be able to bear the thought of having to be the person to bear such woeful tidings? Would her mother blame her and Lillie for the death of her brother, or would she place the blame on herself for letting him go by himself? She shook her head as she noticed that she was falling behind the others. She ran to catch up. She decided that she should talk to Kukui about it after they got Lillie calmed down and put in bed.

They finally walked out into Iki Town. Lillie had calmed down considerably, but she had grown silent. It was at this point that Hau turned away and said: "Well, Rowlet and I am bushed. I think it is time for me to go hit the hay. See ya later Lillie."

Sun huffed in annoyance. "What about me? Are you going to say farewell to me as well, or are you going to ignore me like chopped liver?"

Hau made a disgusted face. "Eww. Stop trying to put gross pictures like that in my head. Of course I will say goodbye to you. Goodbye." With that said, he turned towards his grandpa's house and entered it.

Sun sighed with resignation. "Come on Kikui, let's take Lillie home." They proceeded down Route 1, Sun wondering if there was any way she could avoid having to tell her mother about what had happened at the Plank Bridge. They walked for 15 minutes down Route 1 before they became close to Sun and Moon's house. Sun felt hesitant to enter it, since she still did not want to enter and tell her mother what happened. "Hey Kukui, would you mind if I accompanied you and Lillie to your house or lab?"

Kukui still had his iconic grin on. "Of course you can cousin, if it is okay with Lillie that is." He turned toward Lillie, who had remained silent during the whole trip back.

Lillie responded in a weak, timid voice: "It is okay with me. Besides, I feel there is something I need to tell her anyway when we get back."

Sun felt relieved. At least she would have a good reason for going to the Prof.'s lab. She really wanted to put off talking to her mother for as long as reasonably possible. They continued walking south for a couple of minutes before they arrived at Prof. Kukui's Research Lab.

It was a medium-sized house that was built on a platform which was mostly held up by wooden posts which were partially buried by the beach sand that surrounded it. There were 2 windows on the southwestern side of the house, one in the wall, and the other mounted inside the front door. The bottom panel of the door had been broken at one point, but some wooden boards had been nailed to it in a x pattern on the outside to cover the hole. There was a flight of a few steps with guardrails which lead from the sandy beach up to the supported platform.

Lillie walked up the steps with Kukui by her left side. Moon stood on the bottom step, and waited as Kukui let Lillie go in first. After Lillie walked inside, Moon walked up the steps and started to walk through the doorway when she realized she had an opportunity to talk to the Prof. without Lillie hearing her. She whispered to him: "I need to have a serious talk with you later tonight about what happened at the bridge. I suspect that Lillie wants to tell me some things in private before she goes to sleep. We might need to talk about some of it later when she is asleep."

Kukui nodded and whispered back: "I understand. Should I expect her to be feeling depressed and gloomy for the next several days?"

Sun shrugged. "Can't say for sure yet, but it would not hurt to be prepared. Us girls can be hard to understand at times. I should go in there for our girl talk first. I better get in there before she notices my absence." With that said, Sun walked inside the Lab and started looking around.

What she first noticed was the blue-striped doormat/rug that was on the floor. It appeared to be 6 ft. wide and 12 ft. long. The next thing she noticed was a mini aquarium that was at least 8 ft. tall and 8 ft. wide that was farther back. To her right there were 2 bookcases which stood side by side facing toward her. She peered over them to see a set of stairs with guardrails which led to downstairs right behind them. She looked to her left and saw what she assumed to be the kitchen area of the room in the far-left corner. The nearest part was the kitchen counter, which was about 2 ft. high. She saw a couch, table, some chairs, and a TV in the area more west than the kitchen, which was closer to her since the front door was in the south-western wall. She assumed that is was the dining room area. Before her eyes could roam to any other places, she finally spotted Lillie standing next to a ladder that was leaned against the wall that lead up into a loft.

Lillie weakly motioned with her arm toward the ladder. "You first, you are the guest here. I sleep and live up there in the loft. I am the Prof.'s assistant and it helps when I am nearby to be able to help or assist him quickly. Let us talk up there."

Moon started climbing up the ladder and was surprised by how sturdy and stable it was, even though it was not secured into the wall. She climbed until she reached the top and stood up on the floor of the loft. She took some steps forward and looked around herself. On her immediate left was a bed that she guessed was Lillie's. Behind the bed there was a desk with a pink book-like thing on top of it. In front of her in the very back of the loft were 3 bookcases which were filled with books. On top of these bookshelves there was a box, some cosmetic products like make-up, and a large plush doll of a Pokemon. A Clefairy, perhaps? She had heard about them when her dad had taken her to the entrance of Mt. Moon, and had mentioned what the cute bipedal mostly pink Pokemon looked like when he had encountered it during his first journey through Kanto. This plush seemed to match the general description he made. Next to the bottom of the third bookshelf there was a little cushy pet bed which Sun assumed was for Nebby.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard Lillie talk to her. "You like it?" Sun turned her face to look at Lillie. Lillie was facing down, her large hat shielded her eyes and top of her face from view. It was at this time that Nebby finally decided to get out. The zipper for the bag unzipped, and then Nebby floated out of the bag. As it floated out of the bag, something sparkly dropped down onto the floor. The floor made a "ta-bump" sound when the small spherical object hit the ground, bounced up about an inch, then landed again, before it rolled on the floor. Lillie bent down and picked up the strange round object before it could roll too far away. She closely examined it. "What is this? I have never seen it before." She then looked at Nebby. "Where did you find this?" Nebby just floated in the air, with a happy smile on its face.

Sun looked at it. It was a small spherical stone that was about the size of her fingernail. It was a stone that was colored on the outside with yellow and clear spots of a crystalline material like quartz or diamonds. She tried to think of where the stone could have come from. She replied: "Maybe Nebby found it off the path near Mahalo Trail, or next to the rope bridge." Lillie lifted her head enough for Sun to see Lillie's face. There were some pieces of a grey substance which had gotten stuck to her cheeks on parts of the tear-trails which had not completely dried yet. Sun did not know that it was ash from the destroyed bridge.

(Start soundtrack of "At our Parting" violin solo from Sword Art Online)

Lillie grimaced as she closed her left hand around the stone. "Even if this stone was work $1,000,000, it would never be able to replace your brother. The boy I killed due to my own negligence and fear of being hurt. I should have been the one on that bridge. If I had been brave enough to rescue Nebby on my own, your brother would still be alive and well." Lillie then fell on her knees beside her bed, and her neck bent forward until she face-planted herself into her bed. She brought her right arm behind her back and clenched her right hand into a fist before she rolled her shoulder forward and punched her bed knuckle-side-down. She brought back her arm to punch again when Sun grabbed Lilli's arm. "Let go of me! Leave me alone to cry in peace!"

Sun struggled to keep Lillie from moving her arm. Lillie was surprisingly showing quite a bit physical strength for her age and gender. This was probably because of Lillie's rage and anger, which she hardly felt, had temporarily given Lillie some extra strength. Unfortunately for Lillie, this emotional anger was directed toward herself. Lillie could end up hurting herself if she was not careful. "I am not leaving. I don't want you to hurt yourself while you are grieving."

Lillie's strained voice was muffled by the bed that she had planted her face into. "I probably deserve it. I would not blame you if you hated me for the death of your brother." Muffled sobs came from Lillie as her whole body trembled.

Tears started to come from Sun's eyes as she knelled on the ground on Lillie's left. She gently let go of Lillie's arm which fell to Lillie's side like a wet ramen noodle. She brought her right hand below Lillie's chin and lifted on it until Lillie's head came off the bed. Lille turned her body around and wrapped her arms around Sun. They cried together, Lillie's face planted on Sun's shirt while Sun continued to mourn her brother's death. Images of their times together came flooding into her mind. One time when the whole family had Unovan Casteliacones. Eating dinner around the kitchen table. Going to a private house where people were talking about a book they had read. The sight of how excited and happy Moon would be when he had read a book that he enjoyed. The forlorn look he had when his father died. The steely face he had when he would focus on reading Pokemon training manuals. The look of unease he would have when looking at bacon. The sight of him looking at the Nebby on the bridge. Of him falling from the bridge and into the river below.

(end of soundtrack)

After 10 minutes of Lillie's sobbing, she started to sniffle as she ran out of tears. Sun started to pet Lillie's back softly as her emotional outbursts became less frequent. It took another minute or so for Lillie's sniffles to die down. Both of their shirts were drenched in their combined tears. Sun wiped her hand across her face to remove the trails of tears from her face while Lillie did the same with her skirt. This allowed Sun to see a bit of a piece of clothing that many "mature" readers would like to see. Now a lot of people would expect to see Sun blush with embarrassment at the sight like an anime character. Well, I am not sorry to say it but those peoples' expectations were wrong. This sight did not attract Sun's attention towards Lillie's nether regions, but rather it made a very different but disturbing thought go through her head. _What is going on here_? She Looked up at Lillie and saw that Lillie standing up on her feet. Lillie turned her head away from Sun and toward Nebby, who was resting in his little bed. Lillie's long hair prevented Sun from seeing her facial expression, but she felt the gravity in Lillie's silence as she was doing whatever she was doing. After what felt like several minutes of agonizing silence, Lillie slowly nodded her head up and down. She turned toward Sun with a expression that betrayed her nervousness. She looked down on the floor as she tentatively spoke.

"I know that I don't have the right to ask anything of you, but I have a request for you to give me a favor. Would you allow me to travel with you for a little bit around Melemele for the next couple of days? I know that it is not much, but I hope my company would be able to offer you some consolation for the loss of your brother. I know that I can never replace your brother in your heart, but I hope to at least be able to help you get over the pain of your loss. You might also be able to tell me a bit about him as well. Maybe perhaps I could join you on during your island challenge. "

Sun raised her eyebrow, not familiar with the Alolan custom. "The Island challenge? What is that."

Lillie replied hesitantly: "I don't know all the details, but from what I have gathered it is the biggest custom which Alolan Pokemon trainers participate in. You would have to ask Kukui, he is more of an expert on Pokemon moves and battles than I am. " She then lowered her head. "Anyways, I would understand if you said no. I do feel responsible for what happened to your brother, and am willing to do what I can to make up for it. "

Sun looked at Lillie with a stare of disbelief. "What? Are you kidding me? Of course I would let you come with me on my journey for the next few days. It sounds like journeying with you around would be a lot of fun. " Sun grinned a reassuring smile that started to fill Lillie with some hope. "Besides, not all of it was your fault, some it belongs to those Spearow who attacked Nebby. Not to mention that strange but powerful attack that came out of nowhere that hit the bridge. I am sure that if that attack had not come that Sun would have been able to rescue both the Nebbys by himself. "

Lillie agreed: "That is strange that it just happened like that. It was quite unexpected. I did not even see what launched the attack. Was it a wild Pokemon? Oh well. Do you really think he would have been able to save Nebby if things had been different? Would Tapu Coco have done anything about it?"

Sun shrugged. "We might never know."

* * *

Palkia, who was still looking for Mew, looked up at the full moon that was up above them. He muttered softly: "Pal, Pal Pal? Palkia kia… (Translation: Well, What now? Author, can you please explain the whole 4th wall interaction logic to the reviewers next chapter, I think they are owed an explanation.)"

A calm voice that was accompanied by the sound effect of distant thunder whispered in Palkia ear. "Do not worry, that will come in the next chapter. I will make a AN in that chapter since it will be a chapter dedicated to the legendaries and some of the game mechanics of this game-universe and of the anime-verse, which is probably going to stay mostly canonical. Some of the revelations I will give might have some discrepancies, but I would like to explain the best I can. Now get back to your fruitless search for Mew before Arceus notices you are talking to me. I don't want to explain right now to the viewers why we are even having this conversation. "

* * *

Lillie sighed as she reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a comb. As she started fixing her hair from her emotional outburst, Sun looked up at Lillie with a curious eye. Lillie looked to be about her age, so she would guess that Lillie was anywhere from 11 to 13 years old, but something in the back of her mind told her she should not ask Lillie her age. Ever since she was a little girl her mother had told her that there were certain subjects which were simply tabu to talk about in regards to females. On was a female's age, another was her weight. She had been told this is because all females, no matter how masculine they could be or thought they were, still had a desire inside of them to seen as beautiful in some way. Because of this desire, females were more prone to be picky or critical about their body's appearance The general topics of girls interest in boys, clothing and shopping were generally considered feminine, traditional, or archaic topics, but some of these things have persisted ever since the beginning of mankind itself. Just because something is old does not mean it does not work or should be ignored. For some reason, she remembered a little bit of an old saying her father sometimes said: "There is no use trying to reinvent the wheel. If it ain't broke, it does not need fixing." For some reason Sun felt that Lillie would not feel totally uncomfortable talking about those topics. She seemed to be a very shy and somewhat conservative girl, not to mention a bit introverted and shy. Sun also had to admit that Lillie was also quite cute and adorable as well. She might be even more than Sun was. Sun felt a twinge of jealousy for Lillie but decided she would let it pass this time. There was something about Lille that made her… special.

Sun's eyebrows rose when she looked at Lillie again. That had to be it. A large smirk came across her face as she looked at Lillie, who was mostly done fixing up her hair. If her brother had wanted to try to play the role of a hero helping a damsel in distress by saving Nebby for Lillie in order to get Lillie's attention... Well, two can play at that game. Inside her head she laughed to herself as she imagined what she could do in the near future. Even if her brother survived the fall, she had the means of getting back at him for scaring her into thinking he was dead. He would pay, oh yes, he would pay.

* * *

The author inhaled a deep breath. "Finally. I have been stuck on writing this chapter for a long time. I have been coming up with ideas for future chapters, but I have been experiencing an extreme amount of writer's block and apprehension when it came to this part. I am able to feel emotions, but I have not written material that tries to convey emotions before. I do not know how good a job I did in respect to what my audience's expectations are. I hope it was adequate, and that people's imagination and experience will be able to provide the depth to the emotional experience that I can't give them. The pulling power of emotions usually comes from the experience of feeling them, and not the level of writing the author does, though a good writer knows how to trigger the audience into feeling a particular emotion at a particular time."

"Tune in next chapter to get some more exposition and world-building."

"If you are liking this story or have some ideas about its potential please post a good positive review with your thoughts about what you liked and disliked. You can give me a PM, or follow this story as well. All flames may be used as target practice for Volcanion."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters in this story. The plot is my own, but the dialogue may or may not be my own.

Whenever I update a story it may be either a new chapter or a revision in a chapter that is already posted. For example, I may post chapter 2 on a date with x amount of information, then on a later date I will update chapter 2 so that it will have x + y information. Basically, a chapter's contents is not set in stone until I decide it is done.

Dialog-format guide:

Pokemon cries: For every Pokemon except Pikachu, their in-game cry.

Raw Pokemon speaking: "Mew meee me meee ewww mme,…" -character sequences of any length within the alphabet of the Pokemon's English name.

Translated Pokemon speaking: "(Four score and seven years ago,…)"

Regular dialog: The faux-Spiritomb words are not enclosed in parenthesis and are treated as normal human dialog because it is not a Pokemon, and therefore does not have such a limited diction.

Italicized text (if any): references to outside works, telepathy and or thoughts, depending on the context.

* * *

According to one definition by _Webster_ , a myth is a popular belief or tradition that has grown up around something or someone. Some, if not most or all the known myths, embody the ideals and institutions of a society or segment of society. The definition for a legend is a popular myth/story that comes down from the past. A legend is popularly regarded as historical, although it is not verifiable whether the legend is true. Because of this definition, if the story inside the legend was known to be true, then it would not be a legend. If it were true, then a word more suited to describe the events in the story and the story itself would be the word "account." If it were ever found to be false, then the story should be classified as a falsehood, a fabrication, a lie.

Because of this definition of what a myth is, a being can wonder how to answer the question of how to determine if a myth is an account, or a lie. To tell whether a myth is true or not, a definition of truth would have to be established. But a definition of what truth is would be pointless if truth doesn't exist. There are some people who believe that truth does not exist, and there are people who believe that truth is relative. If truth does not exist, it would create a logical paradox. If truth does not exist, then there is no way to prove that fact is true, which would make it false. Boolean logic and algebra, which is the fundamental baseline for how computers work, would be demolished. There are other things that would not work in our universe if truth did not exist, but I do not have the time to go into all of them. If truth was relative and inconsistent in meaning, this would lead into confusion and chaos. To illustrate this point, I will give an example.

In this hypothetical situation, I invite my coworker via email to go out to eat at the nearest McDonald's during our lunch break. I leave to go to a McDonald's at location A since it is the closest to me. My coworker, thinking that I meant I was going to go to the McDonald's at location B, is surprised when he arrives at location B and I do not arrive on time. In this example, I told the truth to him that I went to the closest McDonald's, but it was the one relative to me, and not the one closest to him, which was the one he assumed I was talking about. Because of the omission of the fact that I was talking about the nearest one to me, I ended up deceiving my coworker into going to the wrong location.

Now many people would probably think that this was just a small misunderstanding or communication error between two people. " _Nothing to see here._ " On a fundamental level though, there are ideological concepts and factors which were interacting with each other that created the problem. These could be labeled as the intricacies of human perception and communication. The biggest 3 factors that I would consider as the most important are truth, falsehood, and the imperfect perception of outside stimuli. A key detail about those things is that human perception requires us to use thoughts and perceived facts that we believe to be true or accurate. This would seem to show that truth is knowable. I know it sounds silly, but there are people who proclaim they think that truth is not knowable. I don't fully comprehend why they think that, because believing in it would require a huge paradigm shift that would affect my entire perception of the world around me and would probably make it have no sense at all. I don't like the idea of being a mental vegetable. Anyways, if truth is knowable, then anything which is not known to be part of the cumulative collection of true things, is either true without us knowing it is true, or it is false. The interactions of truth, falsehood and perception could be broken down into 4 categories: known truths, known falsehood, unknown truth, and unknown falsehood. Out of all of these categories, sometimes the hardest ones to identify are those of the category of the unknown falsehood. This is because we can make uneducated assumptions that something like 2+2 = 5 is true, or that ancient Egyptians must have used alien technology to build the pyramids, because there is no humanly possible way to create them given the limited use of metal they had at the time. These are not necessarily good examples, but I hope you got the point. However even very educated people can make assumptions that are not necessarily true. The assumptions that the universe is infinite, infinite time, multiple alternate timeline universes, complex extraterrestrial beings who have the power to destroy planets with only a thought, etc. Unknown truth has at least a greater chance of becoming known truth when science is used to try and discover new things. To change something from an unknown falsehood into a known falsehood, you have to go through all the ways applicable in order to disprove it being true. For some things like the proof that the log(w) = 10, where there are already some defined mathematical rules and ways to solving the question, it is a lot easier to prove that something is the case. It gets very hard to prove something though if you do not have a predefined way to prove or disprove it.

If you think that I am just rambling or ranting about truth and falsehood for absolutely no good reasons, I would suggest that either you go find another fanfiction where the author does not really care to try to write intellectually stimulating exposition, or you should stay here and listen to the following explanations for how I am planning to write this story.

1\. I have realized I kind of like to write from the perspective of an intellectual, and not that of a young, naive 11 year old who is going out on his/her adventure to go Catch Em All, or to be the very best. I like talking about ideals and of the consequences that happen because they are taken too far. I kind of like hearing people's theories of the time lines and alternate universes that may exist.

2\. I am going to college right now, and I don't usually have a lot of time to write, so if I tried to write this story like a play-by-play let's play of a game that was designed for a 6 year old to play, I would not get done with this story at a reasonable pace. I would have to ignore most of the encounterable trainers and not mention them in my writing since they have no relevance to the plot.

3\. Despite the hand-holding of Sun and Moon, and some of my gripes with the changes to the mechanics of the game since the original games, I really liked the story, characters, region, and the Pokemon of Alola. I have had several ideas play through my mind of the different ways the story could be expanded. Some of them are creepy, some are more action-packed, and some of them are a bit fluffy, but overall, my focus is going to mostly trying to highlight certain plot points and mechanics that may have been overlooked. I plan for these to alter the story, and they may end up taking it in a different direction.

4\. Most of my plans for this story involve the "legendary" and "mythical" Pokemon on some level. I personally lump them all together as being legendaries. I know that in game lore essentially treats them all to be gods. In competitive Pokemon battling, this is essentially the case. I already know that some of them, such as Darkrai, started off so powerful that they have been debuffed by the game developers. I have a fascination with them because of their ability to use raw power to overpower a regular Pokemon, but I know that they are still defeatable. However, I am a bit miffed at how their god-like lore interferes with the known reality that they are just stronger than normal Pokemon. The in-game lore of the creation of the world and abstract things such as emotion, willpower, and knowledge should not be so heavily attached to animals and mythical creatures which are either extinct, made up, or in hiding somewhere out there in the world. By doing so, it takes the focus off of the creature itself to the power which it yields. When Game Freak created Pokemon who are to be treated as gods, it caused a lot of the ordinary Pokemon to be forgotten since a lot of the attention of the players would go to the legendaries. Only dedicated fans are the ones who manage to keep some of these forgotten Pokemon still competitively viable. (FEAR teams are so amazing to see when they take down legendaries). It also does not help that despite their supposed immense power, they can be captured by a 6-year old or be controlled by the Red Chain in order to destroy the world. They also are not really very active in preventing disaster, in fact, the very forces of "Nature" for the Unova region can cause natural disasters. World security issues galore. They are essentially the Pokemon world's version of Skynet, unless you count Porygon or Rotom as Skynet and Big Brother respectively.

5\. Since I hate the existence of most of the myths surrounding these Legendary Pokemon, and the fact that I have already thrown out the Pokemon community's working theory about how the world came to be in a previous chapter, I am going to have to mentally adjust the roles of the legendary Pokemon. How I will portray them in this story may or may not represent what I really think about them, since I would have to do something to resolve the fact that they are treated likes gods by most of the fandom and some of the characters in the games. They are still going to be very powerful Pokemon in battle, but outside of that, well, you will see later on.

6\. There are some certain Pokemon, both legendary and non-legendary, who are associated with the concepts of truth, justice, judgement, ideals, and emotion that will be playing a part in the story. The whole what-is-what for the whole Force/Aura/Chi concept and how it ties to the power of cosmos/individual. These topics will be discussed later when I feel time to get to them.

7\. Truth is such a fundamental necessity because it forms the basis of determining the boundaries and limitations of the other concepts. How can we know how time, space, and gravity works if there is no base of logic? The base of logic is the concepts of truth and falsehood. For all my exposition to make any sense at all, at least some of it is going to have to be true. If it was all true, then it would easily make sense to a logical person. However, I know that it is most likely that not all of it would be true, at least to some people. I hope that it still makes sense though.

That should be enough reasons to prevent you from worrying about my sanity. Now that I have probably exhausted your eyes with my defending myself from any claims that I am writing about truth for no good reason, let's just continue to the exposition.

* * *

Legends, fairy tales, folk-tales, myths, hearsays, and rumors. All these things have been passed down from generation to generation. Sometimes in public gathering like festivals, other times in the dwelling places of people and Pokemon. Sometimes it was by a village elder, the town's crier, the newspaper, the internet, the community gossiper, or by the mothers, fathers, and grandparents to their children and grandchildren. In nearly every place where people and/or Pokemon lived, there were legends of mysterious creatures who had very mysterious appearances and who were rumored or said to have access to very strong or unusual powers. The power to grant any wish that you have, the power to guarantee victory, the power to give life energy, and the power to take it away. The power to give people and Pokemon nightmares, and the power to free them from nightmares. Some of these rumors were of those who could change the form of the land land, sea and air of the world, or those who could harness the forces of nature. But of all the powers that were rumored to be controlled by any one being, the ones that were worshiped and revered the most were those powers which were fundamental to the workings of the earth, the cosmos and society itself: the powers to control space, time, and gravity, and the ability to determine truth from falsehood. For all the 7 known regions that were known to have a Pokemon league, there was always at least one creature that would get praise and worship by the residents of that region. In other regions that did not have a Pokemon league, there were still reports of some mysterious creatures that would be sighted by someone only occasionally, but they were usually of ones which were also seen in the main league regions as well.

In one region, one that was quite removed from the others, there had been rumors of the appearance of very strange creatures, that had appearances which did not make them look like natural Pokemon. The bizarreness in the way they seemingly popped out of the sky and the way that they just simply vanished into thin air when they left created quite a mystery. The ancient myths told of a battle between these mysterious creatures against some of the native Pokemon. It is not known how long this fight lasted, but what we do know is that of the native creatures which stood against the strange creatures, there were 4 species which caught the attention of the people in the region. After the battle was won by the native Pokemon, the 4 Pokemon defender species that stood out the most were given names by the locals: Tapu Coco, Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini, and Tapu Bulu. These Pokemon came to be known as the island guardians. For hundreds or thousands of years, they settled down in the region and dedicated themselves to protecting the region from any substantial harm. Sometimes they would meddle or mingle with the humans of the island, which promoted the human society to value the bonds between people and Pokemon. These Pokemon would eventually be joined together along with the other various creatures in the world who were already spoken of in legends into a giant, conglomerate congregation of special Pokemon. The congregation came to be named by humans as the group of legendary Pokemon.

However, their entrance into this congregation was not one of the first for the region which would eventually come to be known as Alola. During the time of the battle between the Tapu's and the strange creatures, one of the humans who existed back then witnessed an event so important that it forced him to write down what had happened. The things he wrote down could have been pondered by historians later on, but they were eventually put into a book. This book was called "The Light of Alola" However, there was a strange quality to the manuscript. Depending on who read it, there were different interpretations of the letters and pictographic symbols. This caused for the book to have different versions. Most of the written and published versions mention the island guardians fighting some sort of beast. Most of the versions say it was a beast that devours the sun or say that it was the beast that calls the moon. However, there are 2 other versions that were written as well. One of them mentions 2 beasts, the one who devours the sun and the one that calls the moon. The fourth version of the story is quite different from all the others, but it was rejected by the historians because it sounded too fantastical to be true. Only one copy of it was made, and it was by hand. It was stored in a secret location by some of members of the royal family. None of those who hid it ever revealed where they hid it, but they did tell the rest of the family that it was hidden away to keep it safe from anyone who would wish to defile the written history of Alola with half-truths and lies about the distant past. They claimed it was to protect the people of Alola from being brainwashed. The other members of the royal family had been a little puzzled, but they had accepted the explanation without complaint. The royal family continued to survive through the years, passing down the possession of the 3 main versions of the story from generation to generation. Over time, the beasts that devoured the sun and called the moon were given the titles of Solgaleo and Lunala and were joined in the minds of the people as members of the congregation of legendary Pokemon.

That was in the past, in an age of time long gone. For thousands of years, since the time that Solgaleo and/or Lunala had won in their battle(s) against the island guardians, there had not been any sightings of them. The legend lived on in the books passed down, but very few people read those stories outside of the royal family. Time passed by, the islands gradually becoming more populated as people continued to come to the region. Many of them liked the region so much that they decided to settle there. Some foreign Pokemon species came to the island with the humans and started to inhabit it as well. The society of Alola became very friendly and inviting to the tourist industry. Eventually urbanization started to come into effect as somewhat modern cities were starting to be built. Within the past 500 years until the present time, there had been huge advances in technology. Those people who had enough money or ingenuity to create the technology had a large increase in business. The biggest change of course was the invention of the Pokeball. Once that was done, the entire society of Alola was drastically changed. It was a lot easier now for people to become Pokemon trainers. To service the tourists who came with Pokemon of their own, and to help promote people to become trainers and to take on the island challenge, Pokemon centers were set up around Alola, though the distribution of the centers was planned for mostly in the cities, to avoid the scenery of the island being soiled by a lot of foot traffic from the novice trainers. The biggest exception to that was the Pokemon center that was on top of Mount Lanakila, the tallest mountain of the region. It was a mountain whose top was always covered in snow. The cold atmosphere and the snow and ice at the peak of the mountain was a deterrent for those who were unprepared or those people who did not like snow sports. Only the toughest, strongest, and most experienced trainers were willing to make the long climb up the mountainside, fighting or capturing any of the Pokemon they faced. It was a place for the strongest and the toughest trainers to go to train their bodies to handle the tough conditions.

There were 2 other areas in Alola with strange or harsh weather conditions. Po town, the "Town of Never-Ending Rain" had a Pokemon center, but out in the Haina desert, there were absolutely no buildings. Just a constant sandstorm that was created by the never-ending swishing of the sand in the wind. It was nearly a no-man's land. Many trainers have walked into the maze of rocks and sand in the desert and gotten lost for several days. Some never returned at all, the secret of how they met their end probably buried in the sand with them. One of the few people who actually bothered to go in there was one of the island kahunas, and a very powerful trainer from the Kanto region called Sabrina. She said that she had sensed a powerful treasure out there in the desert when she had arrived on the island that she felt she had to have. When she was asked what it was she refused to answer. Other trainers tried to find the treasure but they failed to find it. The combination of the swarms of wild Pokemon, the constantly shifting sand, and the lack of GPS reception made the traveling through the desert miserable.

Overall, there had been quite a lot of changes in Alola over the years. But little did the Alolan public know how many changes were going to come soon not just to Alola, but to the entire world.

* * *

Date: xx/xx/xxxx, Time: 11:35 PM

His eyes moved from side to side, his red pupils shifting as he twisted his neck to the right. His green irises moved along with his neck as he tried to stare through the canopy below, looking for the pink nuisance. His eyes glanced over a little clearing which was filled with grey slabs of stone with barely discernable human writings on them. Surrounding the group of stone slabs was a little hedge that was 2-4 feet high. He looked down and saw only a single solitary human sleeping on the grass, seemingly without a care in the world. Oh, how he envied the humans sometimes. Most of them were content to live simple lives, having a regular family, going about a normal day in a tropical paradise. No worries about the future yet to come or the world around them. Perfectly content to let their children out into the world without a care or without worry. Not caring about people just walking into their homes. They were so easy-going, unlike him.

He lifted his green eyes up to the sky. He could not afford to lose track of even one of his charges, and the fact that one of the most important ones of all had gone off without him noticing had said a lot about how terrible he was doing at his job. He was supposed to be their manager. How could he be their manager if he did not keep track of what they were doing and where they were going? He sighed as he started to resume his search. He felt a part of himself was missing. He used to be able to do anything. A great fighter, councilor, listener, philosopher, spiritualist, historian, scientist, mathematician, a comedian, and a judge. What had happened? He felt like he was falling apart. If only Lucario was here right now, it would make searching for Mew so much easier. He was the most used to seeing her aura.

* * *

When he had lifted himself up with his powers of levitation to continue his search over Melemele Island, Arceus had not noticed when a multicolored object slided out of his body before it fell onto the ground below. After the object had stopped thudding up and down and had come to rest in front of a grave it changed shape and color to become a purple slab of stone. A shimmering glow formed on the surface of the object before it disappeared. Silence took over the place as a lone Gastly entered the clearing and stared at the place that the item had been before is cried out its name, flickering between being visible and invisible as it passed on the tidings it had through both the physical and other-worldly expanses. The other invisible nearby Gastly and other ghost type Pokemon started appearing, disappearing, and floating in and out of the forest as they helped to spread the news out to others of their kind on the island of Melemele. As soon as all the Ghost type Pokemon on the island heard the news, they gathered into the small clearing which was known as the Hau'oli Cemetery. The Gastly, Drifloon, Misdreavus, Zubat, Murkrow and Litwick gathered together, the Litwick walking around in the tall grass while the other ghost types, Zubat, and Murkrow hovered or flew above them. The Litwick gathered together in a huddle and got comfortable on the ground while those Murkrow who were tired from flying landed all around them and started preening their feathers. The Gastly continued to float suspended in the air, their gas-like spherical bodies swiveling this way and that while they waited. The local Pokemon waited patiently, for what only they knew what would happen.

When the clock in Hau'oli's City's Town Hall struck midnight, something started to happen in the cemetery. A lose, cracked stone that lay next to one of the tombstones wiggled towards its left side. It wiggled again to the right side, then the left, right, left and then to the right again, each wiggle making the stone tip more and more. A purple mist flowed into the cemetery and started to hover in the air above the Pokemon. The Pokemon started to whimper as a purple line started to form on the cracked rock, replacing the black fissure in it with a color of purple that gave off a sense of fatality. The purple mist started swirling and twirling, getting more condensed as time went by. The Murkrow cawed and cawed toward the mist, and tried to flee, but found their wings did not obey them anymore, so they fell down to the ground and crashed down from 6 feet up with a pain-filled squawk. The other Ghost types trembled out of fear, but found they were also unable to flee. The purple mist congealed to become like a purple smoke, the power to inspire fear radiated out of it, making a very knowable and sensible presence to any Ghost or Dark type on the island. The Alolan Meowth, Ratatta, and Raticate all over the island started shivering in fear as they felt the disturbance. The smoke drifted closer to the stone before a tendril of it reached out and touched the stone. As soon as the smoke touched the stone, it started to change its shape to become that of a purple saucer with yellow dots on one side of it. As more features started to appear, a multitude of voices started to sound around the clearing. There were so many of them, and a lot of their voices overlapped and override whatever another voice was saying. Occasionally individual words would stand out among all the babbling, but they were not fun ones to hear about. Pain, suffering, anger, hate, lust, greed, murder, jealousy, deceit, hypocrisy, blasphemes, and all sorts of other vices. When it was done forming, the fusion of the purple smoke and the cracked rock made it look like a Spiritomb. The Pokemon quivered as they stared at the abomination that people had come to believe was just another Pokemon, they did not know what the true nature of what it was. The Pokemon knew better. It was a large group of slightly more than 100 demons who had come to inhabit the stone, demons who had been punished for misdeeds they had done 500 years ago. The cracked tombstone finally stood still as an earie silence filled the cemetery, the other Pokemon not able to move an inch away from where they stood, lay or floated. It lasted for only a minute before the conglobulation of spirits spoke out in unison, their voices underlined with the sound of air blowing through an ivory horn.

"Arrrrrgh! After so many years of wandering and searching, we had finally found a vessel worthy for us to possess. His body so weak and frail, he would have posed as no threat to anyone of importance. His mind was completely empty, with absolutely no amount of abstract thinking going on in it at all, with only the knowledge of how to move and breath programed into his brainstem. He had no ability to think abstractly, now way to strategize. His level of DETERMINATION was so high I think that he has become semi-immortal. He was like an un-killable zombie in that he had no brain-power because he had no brain to begin with, and because of his DETERMINATION he would keep on reincarnating every time he died, or he would wake up within 15 seconds after blacking out. How rewarding it would have been to have been able to take hold of him and leach what little Infinity Energy he had running through his body. Maybe we could have taken his soul and made it the 108th soul, allowing for us all to finally become a Spiritomb. It would have been such a comfort for us to do such so we can easily disguise ourselves in this region and make us unrecognizable to the stupid, ignorant Alolans who have ignored the sprinkle of dastardly Unovan and Orean followers of the Way." The conglobulation's "eyes" narrowed even more as it scowled towards it's listening company of ghost and dark typed audience with disgust. "Uuuggh! I can't stand to say the orthodox word they use for themselves, using the name of the Enemy without shuddering in fear as if He is right by them, shielding them from being directly affected by us. Anyways, we were so looking forward to being able to control his body to do our biding, and we were expecting him to die due to a properly manipulated incident of drowning that would make him look like a casualty of an accident or a victim of a murder committed by a legendary Pokemon. We created a plan on how to do this and we implemented it. Everything was going exactly as planned, until something we did not expect happened."

It was at this point that one of the Murkrow who had gotten back on their feet spoke up. "Murkrow mur mur crow crow… (What happened to mess it up? Surely you would not have come here if everything had been going to plan.)"

The faux-Spiritomb shook with anger, his rage starting to build. "What happened, is that we got sudden opposition that we did not expect. First it was the workings of the nosy author and the developer. He gave the brat a backstory and a working mind that thought about morality. He also gave him a baseline and structure for him to have emotions. Then, as if that was not enough trouble to throw us off from achieving our goal, a female Mew interfered by daring to ask for the boy to be given back his physical vitality less than 2 hours after he had already died. Then, to add insult to injury, the Enemy sent a blasted angel which drove out the one demon we had sent to start removing his soul and DETERMINATION from the little brat. The other imp who tried to neutralize the Mew was driven back as well. So, in other words, a LOT of things happened to completely STOP our plan in its tracks. We were able to be able to put the blame on a legendary Pokemon, but we FAILED to get the one prize we were SUPPOSED to get."

The Murkrow spoke again. "(I fail to see what this has to do with us. Yes, you would get in trouble with the administrators for failing to get a soul you were supposed to get, but I don't yet see how the loss on one soul would make any difference. The Drifloon get away with not getting children and their souls relatively easily.)"

The faux Spiritomb became fully filled with rage. "THAT is because they are insignificant NPC's that have absolutely NO COUNTER-CULTURAL SPIRITUAL INFLUENCE on the Alolans here. They are trapped in an old native culture of WORSHIPING the so called 'Island Guardians', of promoting the 'bonds' between humans and Pokemon. A philosophy that WE ALLOWED for them to develop. We allowed for them to do so, because they are feeding us with spiritual and emotional energy. Whenever they put all their energy and effort into training a Pokemon, little do they know they are giving up their souls and giving up their eternal post-death existence up to us. In a way, they are digging up their own spiritual graves as they do so. They have never realized that what they are doing is idol worship. They never realize the grander implications of what they are doing. Almost EVERYONE in the entire WORLD is BLIND to this fact. For us to REMAIN IN CONTROL of them, they must stay spiritually IGNORANT of their spiritual CAPTIVITY and SERVITUDE. We CAN'T ALLOW ANYONE or ANYTHING to open their spiritual eyes and see the spiritual light of truth." The fake Spiritomb began flailing its disk-like head around frantically. "If that were to happen, and if they accept the truth, it would be a SUBSTANTIAL SPIRITUAL BLOW which would weaken our ability to control them, and in turn THE ENTIRE WORLD. We could lose the UPPER HAND we have had ever since the introduction of Pokemon to this world. Not being able to immediately get a human soul while they are still alive usually has no future consequences, because we are most likely going to get it sooner or later when the person eventually dies because they are an idol-worshiper of some kind and they do not know of it. But there are some exceptions to this, there are those who are SPIRITUALLY AWARE that they are worshiping idols, some of whom have even ESCAPED our grasp and become followers of the Way. Those people who do so become a THREAT to us. When they are FREE, they are more ABLE and willing to use their new-found freedom to TELL OTHERS about the fact they were in BONDAGE. We know one entity who is already on the fence. The author is one of the those of the Way, and the light of truth has REVEALED to him how his recent cravings to be a Pokemon trainer are the result of him being sucked into the idol worship of Pokemon. He started to become a SLAVE to us, and now he has finally become AWARE of this. He is already starting to work on BREAKING the chains of ADDICTION he has bound himself in."

The Murkrow then asked: "(What about this boy makes him so special? He might have a high amount of DETERMINATION, and he may have been revived from either the brink of death or from actual death, but what is there besides that that makes him not ordinary?)"

The faux Spiritomb inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths before it replied: "Because that boy is going to be the AVATAR! The chosen character model that is used by the Author who has enough plot armor and DETERMINATION to allow the author to AFFECT the ENTIRE REGION without using his own physical presence. He is the BRIDGE between the Author and our world. From what we also know about the Author, because of the boy's status as being the Avatar, that would entitle the Avatar to access to any knowledge that the Author has about battling, society, and the spiritual, moral, and emotional consequences of everyone's emotions, thoughts, and actions. This could give the Avatar SELF AWARENESS about who he really is, and it would increase his awareness about the existence of us demons and of evil itself. He would have LESS SPIRITUAL IGNORANCE and would develop more WISDOM! AAAARGH! Because of plot armor and of the Author's knowledge on Pokemon battling, the Avatar can become the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the entire region. If he becomes as powerful as the other champions, people in the Alola region will most likely look to him as an example of the social standing a trainer can obtain as a champion. He would become an authority figure. If we were sure that he would not proclaim any philosophy that would counter the one we have ingrained into the society of Pokemon trainers, we would not be worried about him being in that position. However, he is unlike the other champions because he is a member of the Way. The Enemy could potentially call him to proclaim to the Alolans the TRUTH of the WORD! This could cause a major SHIFT of people to become followers and to become spiritually AWARE of their BONDAGE before they are FREED! We can't afford such a SPIRITUAL AWAKENING to start here! It would start to undo all of the work we have done to keep these people IGNORANT about our existence and the existence of the Enemy!"

After this proclamation, all the Murkrow stared at each other. Some started squawking and crowing to each other as they now started to sense the significance of the boy that was being mentioned. The boy was going to be the Avatar! They all knew part of what that meant. Nearly a thousand years ago an Alolan Ninetails had foretold that a human from a faraway place would come to Alola and would be an instrument that would be used to preserve the people of Alola and to help to protect peace in the world. This person would be given the title of the Avatar and would be given the necessary tools for he/she to master the use of all the elements/types and all the known Pokemon species in battle. If this boy was going to be the Avatar, that meant he had to meet the most basic requirement: he had to become a Pokemon trainer. In order for that to happen, that would mean he would have to get his starter Pokemon. From there, he could proceed to use Pokeballs to capture wild Pokemon to make them a part of a collection which he could use during battles. He could create a Pokemon team: Team Avatar. There was a chance that he could capture one of them and use the one he had captured against it's own friends and relatives. After 30 seconds of allowing the Murkrow to talk to each other about the potential repercussions of the boy becoming a Pokemon trainer, the faux Spiritomb got their attention by coughing out an amalgamated "Ahem."

"You can now start to understand why this boy can be considered as so important as to pose a threat to us. The Administrators want for anyone who is a candidate for being the Avatar to be either neutralized or eliminated before they even get their first Pokemon. The transition time from when they do not have a single Pokemon on them to when they get a starter Pokemon is very crucial. This is the time when we get usually them excited to become a Pokemon trainer and neutralize their spiritual effectiveness. Most of the time the reasons why they want to become a trainer are quite SELFISH. For them to gain POWER, money, fame/recognition, FRIENDS, ROMANCE, household pets, fun, INDEPENDENCE FROM PARENTS, freedom from rules and laws, or even in order to cause pain, suffering, and grief for others. If their reasons are selfish or dark in nature, to get something they want for themselves, their SELFISH DESIRES will GIVE US MORE STRENGTH and POWER to control them with. Fortunately for us, despite the foiling of our plan to eliminate the boy before his plot armor can get too thick for him to be indirectly killed by us, the boy has not been able to properly pick his starter Pokemon. We still have a window of opportunity here to take him out while that is the case. The Avatar's DETERMINATION-based ability to infinitely regenerate does not come into effect until that time. We must strike while the iron is hot. We will not get such an easy opportunity again. If we fail to eliminate him, we will then have to resort to neutralization and suppression tactics during his entire journey which would require a lot more active work. The sooner and the more effective we can neutralize any part of the Avatar that may be wanting him to spread the horrible light of TRUTH to Alola, the better our chances are that he will become like many followers of the Way who have become Pokemon trainers and who have forgotten who it was that made them followers in the first place. As long as his mindset becomes like those of the other champions, it does not matter weather or not he used to live as a follower of the Way. As long as he is not undoing our influence now, he is no threat to us and we can let him be the region champ that Kukui is looking for. Until that happens we must be on guard."

The Murkrow spoke again. "(You have still not told us how this is supposed to negatively affect us. If he does become a Pokemon trainer that is a good thing for us right? It is no secret that Pokemon being trained by human trainers are stronger that wild Pokemon with the same amount of experience.)"

The faux Spiritomb replied: "According to the Administrators, they received leaked information that the elemental plates and z-crystals are going to have a connection to both the Avatar and the world's balance. The leaker has also reported that the Author became mentally disturbed when he found out that the 'dark type' is called the 'evil type' in some place called Japan, though the leaker has no idea where that is. The leaker also said they found some notes by the Author that showed disgust about how non-sensical some of the Pokemon types are. He is upset about how both the fairy and dark typings are considerably overpowered and how some of the 'mechanics' of Pokemon battling have been 'nurfed' over the years. It was reported that he wrote down that he wished he had the ability to make a game that would conform to his own rules and mechanics when it came to battling. He mentioned in the notes that if he were given a chance to change the history and the workings of society in a world of Pokemon, he would try to convince people that his vison of what their world should be like would benefit not only them but the entire world as well. He mentioned that there was a chance he would end up becoming a 'evil or misguided team leader,' but that would be a welcome change of a role since he has been a protagonist at least 3 times before and he had never really been given a chance to be on the opposing side. He imagined that the life of a grunt was probably a lot simpler than that of a hero who goes wandering around the region on his quest to become the most powerful and well-known trainer. Grunts have more of a chance to settle down and get married than a champion does, since they are not as active in training their Pokemon. He said that one of the things he might do if he could control the elements and the mechanics of battle would be to revert everything back to the way things worked back in the days of the Original Kanto. He called it: 'returning to generation one.' He described that back in those days Mewtwo and Alakazam were at their peak of power, and that the entire world could have been reigned by the psychics. Kanto was where they reigned in superiority as the rock and ground types groveled underground, afraid of the water, grass, fighting, and psychic gym leaders as well as two of the elite four. There was only one line of ghost Pokemon, and that was of the Gastly line, who were weak to the psychics due to their poison type. It was during a time when people spread rumors about finding a rare Pokemon by looking under a truck. It was during a time when the existence of our entire world could be demolished by a person trying to fight without a Pokemon. It was during a time when the black market was going strong and selling out Pokemon as prizes. It was during a time when there were no shipping wars going on. It was during a time of simplicity. There were no important worries beside the one that the Avatar might destroy the world either on accident or on purpose. It was during a time when there were no dark, steel, and fairy types, and only about a hundred and forty species of Pokemon were commonly known about."

The Murkrow interrupted: "(Wait, there was a time when dark types did not exist?)"

It looked back at then other Murkrow and saw the look of shock on their faces. "(but we have been told by our ancestors that we existed at the time when Arceus created the world.)"

The faux Spiritomb scrunched up his disk to make a wrinkle to mimic a human shrugging its shoulders before he replied: "If the Avatar ends up supporting such a plan, then that would require anywhere from changing the strength and weaknesses of all of the types to the complete eradication of any type that the Author would want to be removed from existence. If the Author decides to completely erase the dark type, that would directly affect all of the current Pokemon that are currently dark types as well as those Pokemon who can turn into dark types. The Administrators do not know what exactly the effects would be, but some have speculated that at worst it could cause the extinction of all dark type Pokemon and those who can be turned into one. One example of this kind of Pokemon might be Eevee, since it can evolve into an Umbreon. Regardless of what would happen,we have to start making our move to counter the Avatar immediately . The fact that Arceus has just lost the ghost type plate means that the Author has already started to initiate the process of pushing whatever agenda he has into place. Now, we brought all of you here so that you may help us in our quest to stop him."

The same Murkrow then spoke up: "(What is it you want to do in this plan?)"

The faux Spiritomb stretched out the wrinkle in its disk as it stretched the sudo-mouth into a frown. "I want most of the ghost types on Melemele to scatter about the island and join us demons in the search for the boy, Mew, and the strange Pokemon we recently found and used as bait at the bridge that leads to the Ruins of Conflict. I also want 4 Driftloon to go the islands of Akala and Ula'ula. 2 of those will go to headquarters to report that we are still looking for the Avatar here on Melemele. All of these 4 will go to these islands and spread word to all of the ghost type brethren that the Avatar has arrived in Alola. Tell them to look out for any non-native boy or girl trainer that looks to be about the age of 11 that has a strong aura around him/her. Some of the Murkrow shall go tell the other dark types on the other islands about the potential threat to our existence. As soon as anyone here or over there has seen the Avatar, they are to send a message to us as soon as possible, and they should try to follow his/her movements. We will then decide how many of us will be sent to either neutralize or eliminate the Avatar. Now GO! FIND THE AVATAR. DON'T REST UNTIL YOU FIND HIM. Look under EVERY rock, search EVERY patch of tall grass, infiltrate EVERY house, possess ANYONE you can to learn if they have seen him, intimidate ANY Pokemon that stands in your way."

The wild Pokemon scattered, hurrying to get out of the spirit-infested graveyard. A dozen Murkrow feathers fell to the ground as their previous owners hastily flew out of there, filled with a worry and concern for the future that none of them had had before. The Ghastly levitated higher up into the air, before they dashed in separate directions, desperate to not get in trouble with the Administrators, or even director Faux-Spiritomb. The other Pokemon species hurried out of the cemetery, eager to do their part to please the higherups. Within 30 seconds, the only moving thing that was in the faux Spiritomb, whose disk bobbed back and forth, as if it was moving in a nonexistent wind that swayed it from side to side. A momentary silence settled over the cemetery before the faux Spiritomb's face split into an evil smirk. It chuckled, then giggled, before the amalgamation of demons broke out into discordant laughter. Their laughs echoed out around them as a fierce, cold wind started to howl as it crashed into the trees. The wood of the trees started to moan, some of them started to crack as the wind pushed on their canopies. Lightning started to flash in the gathering clouds above. Through the tempest of the sudden storm the demons continued to cackle, completely unhindered at all by the winds and lightning. A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck one of the trees, burning straight through as it struck another tree, then another, then another. It continued to burn through 8 more trees. When it struck the final tree, it finally rushed down the center of the trunk, the energy intense enough that the core of the tree was instantly turned into ash and steam as the energy was finally released through it into a load of iron ore just below the tree. It was from there that the electrical energy finally dispersed out into the ground below harmlessly. The wind continued to howl as the trunks of 11 trees, weakened as they were by a huge horizontal hole that was made by the lightening, started to snap and crack as the wood near the holes could not hold up to the force of the wind. The last tree stood firm, the wind that was blowing against it was not hitting with as much force since the other trees around it were buffering the effect of the winds. As the wind continued to blow, the tops of the 11 trees tipped over and started to fall, causing the little bit of trunk that still supported them to splinter, crack, then break until the tops fell to the ground.

"So the Author thinks he can partially inhabit a boy in order to make him the Avatar? We can play that game too, but a lot more expertly. We have the practice down to a science. He is dabbling in something he has no experience with, while we have had thousands of years of knowledge and experience of fully doing it. We must prepare to enact the 1st backup plan. We will soon find out which one of them is truly the Avatar." Out of the faux Spiritomb, 5 demon souls phased out of the conglomeration and stretched out their black wings. They took to the sky, as they waited for orders from the chief demon inside the faux Spiritomb. It gave them 3 simple words. "GO! GET! HER!" The 5 demons sped out of there, heading eastwards as they cackled to each other in glee as they headed towards their prey. The Head demon laughed as he enjoyed what he knew was going to be a sure advantage that they were going to get in this war against the Avatar, the Author, and the Enemy which he hated most of all. "If we get lucky, we could force the Author to have to continue to write from a certain point of view, in order for him to show what long-term affects we can have on a person and on the region of Alola when we are possessing them."

* * *

The tidings had spread throughout the islands of Akala and Ula'ula. On the Island of Akala, the news spread to the Ghastly and Phantump of the Memorial Hill. The Phantump than passed on this news to the Honedge in the Akala outskirts, who then passed it on to a Xatu. The Xatu stared out into the distance toward the moon, its eyes never blinking as it looked at… well, whatever it saw. It did not respond to the news at first, but it continued to stare for at least several minutes of uninterrupted silence. The Honedge was just about to leave when the Xato let out a "Xaaaaaaaa translation: (Kwaaaaaaaaah!)" The Honedge was so startled that it almost slipped out of its sheath. The Xatu did not react to this, but it turned around toward the Honedge.

"(The sun and the moon, both are thought to be sources of light. One was made to rule the day, the other was made to rule the night. Both of them tend to shine during these appointed times. Sometimes they shine together in the sky in harmony, the sun casting its light on the moon and on the same side of the earth as the moon is casting down reflected light. On rare occasions, the light of the sun is blocked by the moon, causing a region of the earth to be darkened. This causes an event known as a solar eclipse. This is the cycle the earth, sun and moon have had ever since the creation of the world. Like all things that have been created though there is going to be a time when it is going to end. I have been trying to look into the future to see when this end is going to come, but for some unknown reason I can't see it. I can see distant potential disasters where the world becomes dominated by strange Pokemon I have never seen before. Beyond those, I can see no more. When I try to look back into the ancient past of Alola, all I can see is distorted and blurry images. I have tried to contact my counterpart on the Sand Continent through Hoopa, but Hoopa has not returned.)"

The Honedge replied: "Hone edge dge ho ho? (What could be keeping him?)"

Xatu responded "(It does not really mater, I already suspected that he would be unable to return.)" The Honedge would have sweat-dropped if he could. "(Regardless of whether or not I can continue to contact my counterpart, there was some information I had received in the past from my counterpart that is relevant to the Avatar and the Author. )"

The Honedge was surprised by this. "(What! You mean you have known about the Avatar's existence for a lot longer time than we have and you did not think to give out this information to us? What were you thinking?)"

"(I didn't because I knew you would overreact with anger like you are now.)" The Honedge dropped down and fell on its front face in embarrassment. "(I also didn't tell you because it was not the right time to tell you, and I had not been given permission by the Author to do so yet.)" The Honedge's front face cringed, but the Xatu was unable to see it. "(I was told by the other Xatu that the Avatar has not always been a human.)" The Honedge righted itself so that it was staring at Xatu. "(There have been several times when the Avatar has been a Pokemon.)"

The Honedge was surprised again. "(What?! How is that possible?)

"(Technically speaking, the Avatar is a specific character model that is used exclusively by and for a player of a game, or by a writer, which is in this case the Author. It's expressed appearance and personality does not have to match those of the Author. Usually there is an excessive amount of plot armor around this character to protect them from dying off and stopping the game/story line from its intended conclusion, because the plot by its very nature is centered around what happens to the Avatar. Any virtual physical object could be the Avatar, even something as boring and inconspicuous as a grain of sand.)"

"(I understand now. Is there a reason why you decided to tell me this? The Avatar has been a Pokemon before in another world. What does that have to do with our current situation now? The Avatar is currently a human being. It's not possible for a human to become a Pokemon. We do know that in some cases that some Pokemon have become humans. But it can't be done the other way around…)" The Xatu narrowed its eyes. The Honedge flinched as its planned declaration turned into a question. "(…Right?)"

"(It has not been observed to happen in this world, but in my counterpart's world, it can happen from time to time. There was one time when a bunch of humans were transformed into Pokemon because they were going to be recruited to help save the world from a disaster. Many of them were defeated in battle before they could get the chance to do so. There was one person who got turned into a Pokemon who did end up defeating the menace and who did have a big role in saving the world at that time. Unfortunately I do not know yet who it was exactly who did it. I do know that the Avatar saved the world at least once after some time had passed by.)"

"(Is there anything about what he did that you can tell me?)"

"(Apparently, the Avatar can live for a longer time than is reasonably accepted. He appeared in the ancient past of that world as a human, and returned back there after millennia in the body of a Pokemon. Specifically that of a Mudkip. )"

"(A MudKip? I have never encountered one or heard of them existing here. Ari they native to another region?)"

"(You cut me off again. To answer your question, they are native to our world's Hoenn region, though they are considered a relatively rare and strong species that are found and breaded to be used as potential starter Pokemon for Pokemon trainers in that region. Anyways, the Avatar and his partner Pokemon, who happened to be a Cyndaquil, ended up saving my counterpart's world from a disaster, only to find out that his partner was not fully a Cyndaquil. )"

"(Not fully? Was his partner also a human who turned into a Pokemon?)"

"(No. The revelation was so contrary to everything that the Avatar has known was possible that he was absolutely shocked to find out find out the previous identity of his partner, who had been with him before all those millennia ago when he had been a human. )"

"(Wait!. Then that would mean the Avatar's partner had gone through the process of reincarnation. )" The Honedge twirled itself around, its blade slipped out and the edge scratched an arc through the turf as it spun around in excitement. "(That is the first time I have ever heard of it being successfully done. I am soo exited! Perhaps I can become a Magnezone someday if we ever learn how to pull it off here in this world. )"It stopped twirling its blade through the turf before it withdrew its blade from the ground and sheathed itself inside its scabbard. "(So, who was the partner originally?)"

"(That was what I wanted to talk about when you interrupted me.)" The Xatu just simply replied, not at all outwardly disturbed by the amount of times he had been interrupted. It was almost like...he knew it would happen, and he was patiently waiting out this conversation and not rushing with the words he said. To a Pokemon who may have been there who did not know what he was capable of doing with his innate abilities, he would have seemed as a queer, dim-witted Pokemon who just stared out into the sunset without anything important to do. Those who knew of the existence of his power thought of him as an oddity, but still respected the fact that he would occasionally give them advice that always helped them with any particular problem which they were unsure how to fix. But there was a tiny minority who knew that deep within him lay a dormant power, a power that when utilized by him would turn the tide of battle against wild Pokemon who tried to hurt him. It was by these Pokemon that he was not ignored or tolerated, but feared. "(I would prefer that you interrupt me fewer than a couple more times. My patience does have limits.)" The Honedge felt ashamed as he resisted commenting more. "(I know you are wanting to know what Pokemon the partner was in the ancient past before it was reincarnated, so I will just continue. The Pokemon the partner had been was...)" He paused, assumingly for dramatic effect, but mostly to remember the name and species of the partner both before and after the change. "(The first ancient mythical Pokemon, a species so rare and mysterious that it is said in this world that only those people with a pure heart can see it. It was a Mew. )"

At the mention of the word Mew, the Honedge completely lost itself from its sheath in shock, and fell and hit the ground with a thud. Mew, the supposed co-creator of the entire world, and mother of all of the other known Pokemon in the world. There were many myths and rumors about her over the world which had been spread about for eons. Almost no one knew how old she really was, or if she even had a beginning at all. There were some myths about whether or not she was even the original first Pokemon or if it was made up. One run-in with an occasional Porygon opened up the myth that Ryhorn was the original Pokemon and that Mew came later as a perfected version of Ditto. Regardless, she was considered to be the mother over all, and thus, she was the most praised of all the known Legendary Pokemon of the world. It was considered universally blasphemous to use her name as a name to use either for taking an oath or for swearing. Virtually every Pokemon throughout the entire planet and the moon knew of her name. But despite all of this, there was one thing that hardly anyone besides the Legendary Pokemon truly knew, what she looked like. This secret was guarded by all of the Legendary Pokemon, as they were very protective about the knowledge of what Mew actually looked like. Some said that she was giant blob of pink goo that spat out a bunch of Ditto and would then erase their memories of what she looked like from their minds before she would let them go. Others said she was a humanoid creature with 1000 arms which held her 1000 eyes in their hands so she could always see what is going on all around the globe as she watches over her children and their descendants. There was another tale that said that she was a small, pink feline with 2 blue eyes, a tail, 2 short forelimbs, and a pair of legs and foot-paws. There was even a tale that she had given up her body to become an astral being who encompassed the whole planet and moon together. To hear that the Avatar, though it had been in another world entirely different from his own, had actually met and traveled with a reincarnated Mew, made it inconceivable for him to understand how that would be possible. A human, even if it was the Avatar, could not have traveled with Mew. That was an impossibility.

"(No way, that is not possible. Mew would never allow herself to be gallivanting around the world with a human, let alone a regular Pokemon. She is to grand, powerful, and graceful to hang around such a inferior being.)"

"(Regardless of how you feel about how possible it would be for a human and a Mew to partner up in an alternate universe where there is a huge lack of humans in it, there is something you have forgotten. What was the name of the Pokemon that 'Spiritomb' said in his message that he wants to be found and reported?)"

"(Well, if I remember correctly I think he said it was a... Mew?)" The Honedge paused, processing that for a bit, before a sudden realization came to it. "(No way! I've been given instructions to watch out for her, and she has been seen in the presence of...)" It smacked its face into the ground. "(I am such an idiot!)" He raised his face off of the ground as he continued the thought. "(That means there is a possibility that if he meets Mew, the supposed creator of all Pokemon, and if she is enough like her counterpart, the Avatar could...)"

"(...become a Pokemon again.)" Xatu finished. Both of them stayed silent for a bit before the Honedge spoke again.

"(Are there any limits on what he could become?)"

"(In my counterpart's world, there are only 20 different Pokemon species that he could have become, but that point is mute now because this world has no restrictions on what Pokemon are available for the Avatar to be selected from. In theory, he/she could become any Pokemon, even a species which we do not know it even exists. )"

"(So I guess I should tell our director that our quarry may end up not being a human, but a Pokemon instead.)"

"(You can if you want, though there is one thing you might have to consider for the future.)"

"(What is that?)"

"(You should consider the fact that you might be the only Honedge to survive an encounter with the Avatar. )"

"(Why would that be something to consider?)"

"(The Author has over a hundred hours of experience of battling and defeating Pokemon in battles.)" The Honedge's eye opened wide in surprise. "(I am currently unable to see into the future, but from what I have gathered from the past I can stipulate that the Avatar will have, if not all the knowledge the Author has on battling, enough knowledge to make him/her the most battle-savy human or Pokemon to ever set foot on Alola. If he/she goes down the path of becoming a Pokemon trainer via the island trials, the Avatar will have little difficulty overcoming them as they currently stand. The Avatar would become the most powerful physical being in Alola, and could become a major obstacle to the plans of your administrators. Part of becoming a Pokemon trainer is capturing Pokemon. The fact that you are one yourself is something you have forgotten. It is possible that you might get caught by the Avatar and forced to join on whatever he/she decides the journey to be. That is the most likely way that you would survive an encounter with the Author. Your life would be saved from being destroyed by the administrators because of your switch in alliance, but only as long as you serve the Avatar and are within his/her protection. If the Avatar releases you, you will lose his/her protection from death and will be destroyed by them when they find you. While you serve the Avatar, the administrators may decide to go after him/her, and as a Pokemon it will be your obligation to protect the Avatar from them. If the Avatar decides not to catch you you will be killed. You must choose whether or not you are willing to take the risk and repercussions of encountering the Avatar.)"

The Honedge paused to think to itself as it considered its decision. The Zatu had brought up all the major problems it could encounter if it ever met the Avatar, but Zatu did not mention all the possible good parts of being caught. Yes, being safe from death and having the worst thing that can happen in battle being just knocked out instead of being killed was a benefit. Another benefit was that as a trainer's Pokemon it would end up growing stronger faster. It was well known that Pokemon that were caught in the wild and who were then trained up by humans grew stronger faster than regular wild Pokemon, though the wild Pokemon did not know why this was the case. Was this because of the bonds that the Pokemon started to form with their trainers, or was it that those who were picked already had the potential inside them, but only humans knew how to determine which ones were the strongest? In any case, even though it would lose a lot of it's freedom of movement due to being in a Pokeball most of the time, it probably was better off to be caught due to the extra security, and the fact that it was easier to rely on being fed by humans than it is to hunt/search for your food for hours at a time. Then there is the fact that since it was only one Honedge out of who-knows-how-many that existed, assuming other Honedge swarmed the Avatar at the same time it did, the probability of it either being picked or killed by the Avatar was just as large as the chances for the other ones to get picked or killed. But considering how much it already knew about the Avatar, it would be unfair to force another Honedge to take its place in the event the Avatar decides to release a Honedge. Besides, even if the other one did not get released this one would end up missing out on being with the Avatar, due to the mutual exclusion the Avatar seems to have with 2 Pokemon of the same species. It finally made its decision. "(I will take the risk. If I am captured, I will serve my new master or mistress with all my being, and will renounce my kinship with my brothers and sisters of arms. )"

The Zatu turned its head back toward the moon, its pale glow revealing their shadows below them pointing slightly westward, as its pale light glimmered and sparkled on the surface of the ocean waves below the cliffs. "(Whatever the future will have with you in respect to the Avatar, I wish that one blessing will come to pass. That the clash between the powers that reign over Alola, the Avatar, and the mysterious mythical creatures of the past will be quickly resolved and peace be restored to this region. I may not know what will happen when the Avatar and the Author finally start their journey over this region, but my bones feel that a big change will be coming over this region. One which will give it fame, infamy, or a combination of both. The world is getting smaller as the multiple regions of this world continue to churn out Pokemon champions. Perhaps one day we will see the ascension of a league which will bring in the strongest Pokemon trainers in the world to pit themselves against each other in the show of battle. I feel like the new league that Kukui is forming might be a key factor to creating one in the near future. In the meantime, let us just see what wonders the Author will provide for us as he guides his chosen Avatar through this Alolan paradise)"

("Wonders you say?") the Honedge moved over until it was beside the Zatu. "(Now you have me intrigued. It has supposedly been thousands of years since anything exciting has really happened here. Perhaps you are right and Alola really does need to go through a large change to come out stronger and better than it was before. I guess there is only one way to find out, and that is to keep watching and listening.)"

* * *

Date: xx/xx/xxxx, Time: 11:55 PM

As Arceus continued on his search for the elusive Mew, he could not shake the feeling that something wrong was going on around here. He had passed over the shopping district 4 times, passed the beachfront once, the cemetery once, the trainer's school once,and the outskirts once, and he still had not seen either hide or hair of either of them. After 8 different passes he was starting to feel irritable and a bit tired and miffed for a reason he did not fully understand. When he thought about all the things he has felt during his long life, he could never remember a time when he had felt as tired as he was right now. All he had been doing was flying around at a horribly low speed of 2 MPH for the past 20 minutes. He remembered a time when Mewtwo had been hasty (hint to Mewtwo's nature at the time) enough to challenge Arceus to a race from Unova to Kalos who with haste (hint to Arceus's nature at the time) agreed. At the end of the race it was declared that Arceus's max speed was 372 MPH while Mewtwo's had been 394 MPH. What was even more amazing was the fact that Arceus had not felt tired afterwards while Mewtwo conceded that he had gotten worn out and was quite tired after the race. If he could handle moving at moderately high speeds for 7-8 hours and not tire, why was he getting tired over 20 minutes of slow travel? it just did not make sense.

As he moved back and started to search the shopping district again, he started to feel even more tired than before. As he was considering whether or not he should lower himself to start looking for Mew or the boy that had caught his attention from a different angle, he heard a: *Clink!* He stopped. He slowly moved his head around in front of him to see what might have moved to make that sound. *Clink!* He lowered himself lower to help himself figure out exactly where the sound was coming from. He could tell it was somewhere below him, but he could not pinpoint exactly where it was coming from yet. *Clink!* It was there again, but the sound was louder, meaning he was getting closer to the source of the sound. *Clink!* He lowered himself to where his hooves were only 8 feet off the ground. *Clink!* He lowered himself even further, his hooves only 2 feet off the ground. He still could not see what was making the sound. *Ting!* The sound was still coming from somewhere under him, so he flew a little more until his hooves touched the ground. Not wasting any time, he stretched out his neck and bent it down as far as he could go and stared between his legs to determine what object was falling underneath him and starting to drive him Noibatty. And then he saw it, or rather, he saw them.

Looking behind him, he could see 6 multicolored crystalline flat slabs of some kind of cosmic-loking substance. To the regular human eye these looked like a collage of stained glass when the sun is shining in through the other side, but Arceus knew better. They were 6 of his life plates. He had seen for long enough that he could tell the types for all of them apart, even though they looked pretty much the same. He saw the Fairy Plate, Water Plate, Dark Plate, Fighting Plate, Steel Plate, and the Rock Plate, the last of which was the closest behind him. He blinked, surprised that the plates had come out of him without his noticing until now. Why did he not sense them falling out of him earlier? His musings were interrupted as he saw another plate drop from out of his belly down to the pavement and make a *Ting* as it landed, solving the mystery of what had been making the sounds he had been hearing. As he looked at the plate which had just fallen out of him he was able to identity that it was the Electric Plate. As it fell out he became aware of a severe feeling of exhaustion. What a uncommon feeling. He let out a yawn as he felt his will to move slipping away. How strange that the loss of 7 plates was making him feel so weak an tired. He yawned again, forgetting the fact that he was in a public street as he started to lie down to take a quick nap. Little did he know that someone else with more power than Arceus himself would decide it was time to give Arceus a rude awakening to his new status.

It began when a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Arceus while he was trying to sleep. The jolt of electric current flowed through Arceus's body from his head and through his body and four legs. It was the first time in all of recorded history where Arceus screamed. His cry of pain reverberated through the air as he felt the flow of current burning his flesh from white, grey, or gold to black. His muscles seized and spasm-ed, making his body being tossed and turned around by his malfunctioning body. his cry of pain broadcasted by the Psychic Plate he still had to all the Pokemon on the planet. Numerous Pokemon cowered in fear as they felt the pain Arceus was feeling as if it was their very own. Back in the Hall of Origins, all the Legendary Pokemon stopped whatever they were doing and traveled to the Mirror Room to try and see what was causing Arceus so much pain. Dialga, Palkia, and Tapu Koko all turned their eyes to the giant lightning-bolt which was still electrocuting Arceus. Mew, who was following the strangely interesting boy through the forest, briefly considered checking out what was going on, but decided not to. Arceus had been too complacent to stop Dialga from attacking the boy preeminently and she was not going to let him off the hook this time. He deserved whatever pain he was experiencing. She put up a mental barrier to block the mental screams Arceus was emitting as she continued to follow the boy as he searched for a lost Nebby. The electric current stopped flowing through Arceus as the thunderbolt was finally grounded going through Arceus's hooves. The next stage began when a loud deep voice that rumbled like thunder started speaking to every single Pokemon's mind. It broke through even Mew's mental barrier as it proclaimed to the whole of all Pokemon kind.

"Listen now every creature who lives in the vastness of the heavens and space, on or under the ground, and those who live in the waters. Behold that your god Arceus, who I have struck down to the Earth, has been removed his access to the heavens and most of his life plates which are the source of his power." Arceus got up on his feet and tried to make himself float. To his dismay, he found that he could not, and noticed that the flying Plate was now resting on the ground, not responding to his summons for it to come back to him. The voice turned it's focus to all the humans in the world and broadcasted itself: "The kingdom of God is coming. The time has come where I shall send my messenger. Head the words which I shall give him, for he has come to make a way for the Lord. For though you think you are clothed in light, you are shrouded in darkness. You say you are clothed in robes of scarlet, yet he will point out your dirty rags. Again, I say heed these words, for the day of judgement is coming soon. If you do not listen to his words, the more swiftly wrath will come. Then I will send one to make the threshing floor, to separate the grain from the chaff. To find the dens of vipers and crush them on the head. To tear down the high places and fortresses and grind them to rubble. The things that are hidden in the dark he will bring to light, and by him when they are exposed they will turn in flight. From the break of dawn to the end of night, against all kinds of evil he will surely fight. Those who do evil deeds which they think not in my sight, he will turn on them and destroy them with one smite. Behold the time will come at last when the battle legends will fall, when God's champion will come here to call. Listen very carefully to what my servant will say, lest the devil snatches you before Christ comes your way. The price of discarding these words is very steep, for even with all your knowledge, you would still act like sheep. For many centuries fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters, have been walking hand-in-hand to the moral slaughter. "

As the rumbling of the voice faded away, Arceus saw the final plate being taken out of his body and flying eastward out of Hau'oli City. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to knowing that all his special plates had been removed from him, leaving behind a normal Pokemon with the typing of a regular Kantonian Rattata of Normal. The "Alpha" Pokemon, stripped of his power to move through dimensions and his supposed power to create lied there on the street, passed out after no longer being filled with energies that were not his own to begin with. He could be a strong regular normal type in the future, but right now, here he was, a lone llama-like normal Pokemon without anyone for him to boss himself over. He was too tired to notice a young teen with pink hair who had been woken up by his screams earlier when the lightning struck Arceus make his way over to him. The boy stood there for a moment before he made a call on a little phone-like device. Within a minute a Charizard and a Tauros arrived and helped the man carry Arceus out of the city and up route 2. They continued to carry him up route 2 until they entered a cave. Once they entered the cave, they gently climbed up the slope and went to the farthest part of the cave. When they entered the final chamber, they with great effort lowered Arceus's body gingerly and carefully onto the ground. The teen sent the 2 other Pokemon away before he whispered: "Come here my friends, this large one needs some help."

While the young teen was tending to Arceus, the mind plate continued to fly eastward, until it came to a tree in front of a familiar house that was beyond the outskirts of Hau'oli City and landed near it. As soon as it touched the ground it disappeared from view, but it remained there nonetheless. It remained there motionless, not caring how long it was going to stay there. It stayed there, not doing a thing, until one night when a new moon rose over the horizon, and all was quiet, that it reacted when it sensed 2 strong psychic presences nearby, and it responded. It called to them, and they answered. It was no longer going to be left without a master. Or, more correctly, it should say, its master and its mistresses.

* * *

AN: Yes, Arceus has been stripped of its many powers which have made it godlike. Arceus was the one Legendary Pokemon who I think was too overpowered in the movies with his ability to not take any damage from Pokemon attacks due to the life plates. It also is very similar to another ability which people have given a fake Mega Evolution for a Pokemon in an illegal Pokemon game.

As I promised last chapter I will explain the whole 4th wall breaking thing when it comes to the legendary Pokemon. If I have caught a legendary Pokemon in any of the main series of games or I have gotten it from Mystery Gift that Pokemon will know of the 4th wall and can break it. Those who I have not caught or have been given are not going to be aware unless I make an exception. Palkia makes sense for previously described reasons.

So, I have caught the bird trio, Mewtwo, Mew (only in virtual console), Lugia(might have traded it over for Ho-Oh), Kyogre, the Eon duo, the Regi's, Dialga, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Zekrom, Thunderous, the Swords of Justice minus Keldeo, Xerneas, Zygarde, Solgaleo, Lunalla, Necrozma, the Tapus, Type: Null and Silvally. I have gotten some of the "mythicals" such as Arceus, Manaphy, Meloetta, Keldeo, Shaymen. I also got a shiny Yveltal as a gift as well.

"If you are liking this story or have some ideas about its potential please post a good positive review with your thoughts about what you liked and disliked. You can give me a PM, or follow this story as well. All flames may be used to cook Tauros meat.


End file.
